The Fox of the Six Skills
by Okushi
Summary: La justicia ha caido, dejando detras de si un legado. Un legado que Naruto encontrará y se apropiará de él. ¿Que pasaría si Naruto encuentra por accidente un cofre que estaba oculto durante siglos? ¿Que es lo que contiene?... ¿Rokushiki? Harem
1. Rokushiki

**The Fox of the Six Skills**

_Por fullme_

Miro la fruta escéptico, esta era la primera vez que veía una fruta parecida a esta. Tenía la apariencia de un mango ligeramente un poco más grande de lo común, con protuberancias pequeñas en todas partes y círculos en el centro de estas. No, definitivamente esta no era una fruta que haya visto en su vida. Frunció el entrecejo, por un lado, era una fruta rara, y su color amarillo con manchas azul daba a entender que no era una buena idea comérsela… pero sin embargo… tenía mucha hambre. Dio una hojeada a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio de hostilidad, aun a pesar de estar en el bosque debía de tener extremo cuidado, nunca se sabe cuando un aldeano saltara gritando "Demonio" con un palo en su mano y espuma saliendo de su hocico, digo, boca. Al no encontrar nada, olisqueó el fruto entre sus manos y dio una ligera lamida el borde de esta. No tenía sabor, pero tenía un ligero olor a chocolate. La simple idea de que el jugo del fruto sabía igual le hizo babear. Con delicadeza posicionó la fruta en su boca y pegó un gran mordisco sobre ella.

Pasó unos segundos, y pequeños rastros de lágrimas salían de las esquinas de sus ojos. Estaba deliciosa. Sabía a una mezcla de ligereza ácida y dulce que nunca había probado en su vida, el jugo de la fruta resbalaba por su garganta y sus labios que parecía imposible. Sollozó. Era lo mejor que había probado después del Ramen. Dio otro mordisco, y otro, y luego otro. Hasta que solo quedó un pequeño pedazo, lo llevó hasta por encima de su rostro y lo lanzo a su boca. Durante unos segundos pensó que el manjar seguiría en su paladar por más tiempo, pero cuando trago ese ultimo pedazo de fruta, un sabor amargo y asqueroso entro en sus papilas gustativas, un sabor tan pútrido, que le dieron ganas de vomitar. Escupió el trozo restante de fruta al suelo, e intentó limpiarse la boca. ¡El sabor era absolutamente asqueroso!

Cuando finalmente se calmó se sentó en el suelo, y se limpió con una servilleta que había pedido prestada a Teuchi de Ichikaru por si comía algo de Ramen en su departamento, y se limpio con ella su rostro y las manos. Para tener un exquisito sabor inicial, esa fruta sabía a mierda. Lo bueno era que, era la única en existencia. La había encontrado escondida en un pequeño cofre enterrada en el suelo, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento donde solía ir a entrenar, la descubrió accidentalmente cuando uno de sus Kunai con un sello explosivo callo justo en el suelo creando un cráter. Ahí en medio del cráter se encontraba el cofre, creyendo que se trataba de un tesoro forzó la cerradura con uno de sus cuchillos y descubrió la fruta de hace unos segundos, junto a una especie de pergamino el cual no había abierto y que había escondido en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Una mala sensación inundo su estomago al recordar el sabor del ultimo pedazo de fruta. Dio un pequeño eructo.

Suspiró, por lo menos debía verle el lado positivo al asunto. El principio estaba bueno, y ya no tenía tanta hambre. Al menos sacio su hambruna. Volvió a eructar. Solo hasta que vomite.

Naruto arrugo el pedazo de servilleta y lo lanzo al suelo. Ya había terminado la academia Ninja y se había convertido en un Shinobi en las filas al mando del Hokage, o como el cariñosamente le llama "Jiji", había vuelto a penas un día de su primera Misión Rango-C que resulto ser un poco mas elevada de lo común, elevándose a una mas alta a causa de la presencia de Ninjas en contra de la vida de su cliente, Tazuna, un viejo borracho que construyo el puente que conectaba su pueblo con tierra y lo llamo con el nombre de "El Puente del Gran Naruto" solo que el no lo sabía aun. El se enfrento contra un falso Anbu de la niebla, que resulto ser Haku, una chica de cabello castaño que simpatizó con el durante la misión. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ni siquiera era un Shinobi, decidió entrenar mucho mas duro y a desarrollar nuevas estrategias, en primer lugar tuvo la idea de pedirle asistencia a Jiji… pero el ya estaba demasiado ocupado con el papeleo así que lo dejó en paz, luego se fue por Iruka-sensei, pero a medio camino recordó que el estaba trabajando como profesor en la academia. Y fue entonces cuando le pidió ayuda a su actual sensei.

"_Lo siento Naruto, pero no soy capaz de entrenarte… tengo una agenda muy ocupada así que no podré por ahora. Quizás luego_"

Bufó molesto, el sabía la verdadera razón por la cual el no lo entrenaría… Sasuke… desde que salieron de la academia Kakashi solo se centró en el, dejándolos a el y a Sakura-chan atrás, como si su existencia no fuera de la mas mínima importancia. Gruño. Cuando intentó reclamar solo sirvió como para que Sakura le golpeara en la cabeza quien le explico las mil y un razones por que Sasuke necesitaba la más completa y rigurosa capacitación Ninja mucho más que los dos, algo que lo dejó pasmado. ¿Acaso Sakura estaba pidiendo ser más débil solo para que el tipo que la desprecia se vuelva más fuerte? Era algo completamente ridículo, incomprensible, estúpido.

En su arrebato de enojo llevó su mano en su bolsillo en busca de algo que arrojar. Pero se detuvo, en cambio, extrajo cuidadosamente un rollo de papel y lo sostuvo entre sus dos manos. Se trataba del pergamino que había escondido para leerlo mas tarde. Había olvidado completamente el hecho que aun lo llevaba, posiblemente si no hubiera metido su mano en su pantalón, nunca mas podría haberlo visto de nuevo. Una expresión impasible se impregno en su rostro, el rollo puede contener lo que sea, hasta podría ser una trampa al igual que la fruta con sabor a mierda. Su rostro se volvió verde del simple recuerdo. Suspiro. No tenía mucho que ganar, ni mucho que perder. Bueno, un brazo quizás o su cara, pero podría curarse rápido, así que no importaba realmente.

Abrió poco a poco el rollo hasta cierto punto, no se atrevió a ver su interior por miedo a que se trate de algún sello explosivo. Pero cuando no pasó nada descartó la idea. Espió a través de su ojo izquierdo y dio una rápida pero analítica mirada por lo que ahí estaba escrito. Luego su otro ojo se abrió y observó con más detenimiento el pergamino. En el estaban escrito una especie de historia o información. Saltó en el aire eufórico, había encontrado un pergamino de jutsus increíbles. Ahora si que tendría algo que lucir cuando le toque ir en una misión de rango-S en busca de una princesa y matar a demonios. Con una nueva emoción en su rostro se dispuso a leer el pergamino de principio a fin. Pero una pequeña palabra en letras ligeramente más grandes capto su atención. Miró las letras inscritas ahí y las leyó.

— **Rokushiki**— murmuró extrañado, sin saber, que había descubierto algo que había estado oculto durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Naruto jadeaba pesadamente en el centro del campo de entrenamiento. A su alrededor se encontraban copias de si mismo, mirándole extrañamente, algunos también parecían cansados, pero no tanto como el.

Su mano derecha temblaba ligeramente, bañada en su propia sangre, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de magulladuras y cortes. Gruño. Las técnicas del Rokushiki eran mas difíciles de aprender que el mismo había imaginado, aprenderlas por si solas sin poder controlar completamente su cuerpo era una verdadera mierda. Su brazo derecho y sus piernas eran una clara muestra de ese estúpido error ya cometido, por un momento estuvo tentado a pedir ayuda la primera vez que aprendió como se utilizaban, pero luego rechazo la idea. Las técnicas eran demasiado fuertes como para caer en manos de otros, eso si nadie la sabía, lo cual dudaba. Así que decidió aprenderlas por si solo, leyó la mayoría del pergamino, e intentó aprender las técnicas vistas ahí, pero al intentar una que se llamaba "**Rankyaku**" su pierna estalló en un inmensurable dolor agonizante, y comenzó a sangrar. Probó con las otras técnicas pero tenían el mismo resultado, su cuerpo era una gran prueba de ello. Luego de tiempo de recuperación, estudio nuevamente el pergamino, y descubrió su error. Para aprender las técnicas, debía dominar su cuerpo, poder controlarlo con el simple comando de su mente. No era una técnica con la cual se haya familiarizado, pero sonaba genial "**Semei Kikan**".

Así que lo intentó comenzando desde ahí. Fue una completa mierda. Pasaron días después de eso, y se entrenó completamente en ello. No logró conseguir el control total de su cuerpo, pero aprendió a como absorber los nutrientes de las grandes cantidades del Ramen, que solía con frecuencia echarse a la boca. Llevaba una parte del entrenamiento, así que se decidió por volver a intentarlo. El resultado no fue el mismo, pero luego de unas horas de probarlo comenzó a tener efecto en el. Así que comenzó a contar las veces que podía utilizar cierta técnica. Para su mala suerte y enojo, no pudo controlar dos de las técnicas más esenciales del Rokushiki, solo pudo con cuatro, aunque era algo, no debía de sentirse molesto por la falta de dos técnicas, pronto podría aprenderlas. Y ahora estamos en la situación actual.

— Kuso— dijo molesto, mientras intentaba recuperar la movilidad en su mano derecha. Había comenzado a depender demasiado de sus habilidades del Rokushiki. Era un buen entrenamiento destrozar a sus clones de vez en cuando, pero se había cansado y el número aun no disminuía. Entonces sonrió ¿Debía de utilizar su arma secreta?— Bien, ya me he divertido demasiado… será mejor que utilice _eso_— uno de sus clones comenzó a sudar mucho.

— No te referirás a…—

Pero su voz se perdió ahí cuando el rubio en el centro, comenzó a retorcerse ligeramente y a aumentar de tamaño poco a poco hasta que medía el doble de su longitud y cayó pesadamente al suelo, liberando una estela de polvo. Ahí en medio del centro, se encontraba Naruto, su cuerpo era una mezcla entre un zorro y humano. Unas filosas uñas como diamantes en cada dedo. Unos dientes afilados y unos ojos carmesí. Una cola se mecía de un lado a otro de su trasero. Su pelaje dorado y carmesí resplandecían levemente— _Prepárense_— susurro la fiera animalística. Antes de desaparecer en un flash de velocidad.

* * *

— ¿Exámenes Chunin?— preguntó escéptico, mirando el papel que estaba entre sus manos.

— Si, es una prueba que se realiza una vez cada 6 meses para que los Genin puedan demostrar sus habilidades para poder convertirse en Chunin, al igual que Iruka— dijo perezosamente Kakashi rascándose con uno de sus dedos su mascara. Sus alumnos le dieron una mirada confusa, Naruto inclinó su cabeza aun lado, y por un momento, llegó a ver un signo de interrogación aparecer encima de cabeza inclinado de la misma forma— Estos son los formularios que debe rellenar para su inscripción. Ustedes decidirán si desean convertirse en Chunin— sonrió levemente y sus ojos se cerraron. Estaba a punto de transportarse hacia su casa para continuar con su lectura cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

Naruto le dio un aspecto impasible, pero se lograba denotar un deje de enojo en su voz— Kakashi-sensei, ¿Nos proporcionarás alguna ayuda o un entrenamiento especial para este examen?— pregunto fríamente mientras se extraía pequeñas matas de polvo desde la ropa. Vestía de la misma forma que siempre, solo que esta vez era un poco mas ancha por el pequeño cambio de estatura que había sufrido y ahora la parte superior era de color negra y naranja. Su chamarra estaba abierta, revelando su pecho desnudo.

— Lo siento Naruto, yo…— sin embargo no llegó a terminar la oración, cuando Naruto comenzó a caminar por el umbral donde Kakashi estaba sentado.

— En que estaba pensando— murmuro el rubio despectivamente continuando con su caminata— ¿Por qué preocuparse del entrenamiento de todo el equipo cuando puedes centrarte en el "Ultimo Uchiha"?— los ojos del Jounin se abrieron de par en par cuando la silueta del Yondaime apareció remplazando a Naruto durante unos instantes. Miró a través de su hombro, observándolo con sus gélidos ojos azules— _Ya no hay justicia en esta aldea_—.

Siendo Sakura la más impresionada por el comentario, comenzó a seguirle a cierta distancia. Dándose cuenta hace unos momentos el nuevo guardarropa de Naruto, por unos segundos se sintió atraída por el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo, pero sacudió la idea intentando ocultar el fulgor carmesí que tenía por rostro. Después de unos minutos una "roca" comenzó a moverse "sin que nadie lo note" a través del suelo, en dirección hacia Naruto. La caja era rectangular y tenía dos agujeros para los ojos. Su ojo derecho tembló ligeramente, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que la "roca" no era mas que una caja. El rubio simplemente se detuvo en medio de la calle y sin voltearse dijo despectivamente— ¿Cuánto tiempo me estarán siguiendo?— Sakura no supo por que, pero muy profundo de su ser estaba segura de que se refería a ella.

La caja explotó en pólvora de humo, y se elevó en una estela multicolor revelando a tres pequeños niños de la academia ninja, tosiendo descontroladamente. Las cejas de la pelirrosa se elevaron y su ojo tembló otra vez.

— ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?... Ustedes deberían estar en la academia ahora— dijo Naruto aun sin mirar hacia atrás. Donde los chicos habían ya dejado de toser y centraron su atención en el. El rubio se dio vuelta finalmente— Iruka-sensei estaría decepcionado conmigo si descubre que yo les dejé ir— se acercó hasta estar a centímetros del rostro de Konohamaru— Tu sabes, la leyes deben ser cumplidas—.

El nieto del Hokage no parecía darse cuenta de su situación. Pero aun así saludó enseñándole sus dientes de leche en una sonrisa infantil— Hola jefe— dijo el pequeño felizmente. Se habían escapado exitosamente de las aburridas lecciones de Iruka y encontraron al jefe de improvisto. Sus amigos imitaron el mismo saludo. Algo que captó la atención del rubio, fue que utilizaban las mismas gafas que el utilizaba en la academia ninja. Konohamaru tomó una posición y levantó el puño— Prometiste que hoy jugarías a los ninja con nosotros— sus amigos asintieron en confirmación. Y sorpresivamente Naruto también asintió, provocando que Sakura casi se cayera de la conmoción.

— Lo prometí, si. Pero no he dado una hora y tampoco les dije que tenían que salir de la clase de Iruka-sensei— susurro Naruto, provocando que un viento frió recorriera la espaldas de todos, excepto Sakura, quien aun no lograba asimilar antes dicho— Por favor, vuelvan a sus clases… no querrán que llame al Hokage, ¿verdad?— ante la mención del viejo y el Tokubetsu Jounin Ebisu, los hizo estremecer. Konohamaru levantó su mano apuntando con su dedo hacia la cara del Jinchuriki, su brazo temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos se encogieron poco a poco en el miedo— _No te atreverías_— balbuceó el, retrocediendo paso a paso junto a sus compañeros en la academia.

Naruto solo acerco su rostro un poco mas, y este parecía cada vez mas aterrador— Pruébame— los niños presa del pánico escaparon despavoridos en dirección hacia la Academia ninja. Konohamaru corrió mucho más veloz que sus cómplices, dejándolos atrás. El joven Shinobi sonrió amablemente cuando tomaron el camino correcto, aunque le molestaba un poco el hecho de tener que asustarlos— Bueno, eso tendrá que mantenerlos ocupados—.

— No sabía que te gustaba jugar a los ninjas, Naruto. ¿Acaso eres un niño?—

— Uno no debe perder su niñez, no mientras aun tenga una— esta vez se dirigió hacia Sakura, quien dejó de sonreír con superioridad y miró hacia sus pies en forma de culpa.

— Discúlpame— pidió inclinando su rostro, oscureciendo levemente sus ojos— No era mi intención—.

— No hay problema, yo…— sin embargo, su voz se perdió cuando el oído del rubio captó un sonido de golpe, y sin decir alguna palabra su cuerpo se movió por instinto avanzando rápidamente hacia el final de la calle, en donde se encontró con una imagen que comenzó a escarbar poco a poco en su mente. Sus sentimientos comenzaron a tomar mas de si mismo… entonces su alma se calmó. Una fría aura se torneó a su alrededor y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia delante. Ahí, en frente de el, se encontraba el nieto del Sandaime siendo levantado por su bufanda azul por los aires, aparentemente por un adolescente un año mayor que el vistiendo un mameluco negro de las pantorrillas a la cabeza con forma de gato, su cara estaba pintada con símbolos morados y llevaba un bulto envuelto en vendas de entrenamiento. Por su banda se dio cuenta de que era un Ninja de Sunagakure, al igual que la otra chica que lo acompañaba, la cual vestía una ropa muy reveladora.

— Eso me dolió, mocoso de mierda— gruño molesto el Shinobi de la arena, elevando al desprevenido niño hasta encarar sus ojos medio cerrados— En nuestra aldea no toleramos la molesta escoria como tu— levantó su puño en el aire dispuesto a romperle todos los dientes que aun le quedaban, sin embargo una mano se posó en su camino.

Ahí Naruto le miraba fríamente a través de esos relámpagos de zafiro— Nuestros pueblos tienen alianza que nos impide enfrentarnos en una guerra. Sin embargo, atacar a un civil en su propia aldea natal, merece la pena de muerte… sin contar de que al que estas a punto de golpear es al nieto de nuestro actual Hokage— dijo el Jinchuriki monocorde, quien apretó el puño un poco mas, administrando una cierta incomodidad en la mano del Ninja desconocido— Por favor, suéltalo antes de que causes mas problemas—.

El joven dejó ir al pequeño, el cual cayó al suelo pesadamente antes de levantarse e ir junto a sus amigos. En cambio el rubio se quedó ahí, mirando inexpresivamente al Shinobi de la arena aun sin dejar libre su mano. Después de unos angustiantes segundos, Naruto soltó finalmente al chico de Suna, quien se alejó un par de pasos, sobándose su mano, un poco adolorida por el fuerte apriete que le habían proporcionado.

— ¿No fue tan difícil o si?— pregunto el enigmático rubio cambiando de actitud nuevamente, sonriéndoles como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto ganó tres expresiones totalmente distintas, Sakura en primer lugar se sorprendió de sobremanera y al mismo tiempo se atemorizó por el rápido cambio de actitud del rubio, pero suspiró aliviada cuando volvió a su personalidad de siempre. La chica que estaba acompañando al joven que sostenía al crío se sonrojó levemente y se sorprendió por su velocidad al interceptar el puño, ese chico no estaba nada mal. Y por ultimo Kankuro, quien comenzó a sentir una ira crecer en su pecho. En un arranque de furia extrajo al bulto envuelto de vendas que estaba en su espalda, desprendiendo una pequeña estela de polvo.

La chica con el hitai-te de Suna en el cuello abrió mucho los ojos— ¿Vas a usar a Karasu?— pregunto alterada. El chico solo lo ignoro y arrugó su rostro en una mueca.

— ¡No voy a dejar que este imbécil me deje como un tonto…!—

Naruto solo suspiro. Cambió su expresión, borrando todo rastro de sentimiento en el. Inconscientemente su mano se hizo puño y su dedo índice comenzó a extenderse hasta estar completamente recto, si llegaba a moverse de nuevo, el se encargaría de que no lo vuelva a hacer. Pero se detuvo, se tensó nuevamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol.

Los ninjas de la arena siguieron su mirada— Kankuro… eres una vergüenza para nuestra aldea— dijo un chico de cabello carmesí portando una calabaza en su espalda, de pie verticalmente invertido en la rama de un árbol, observando de forma penetrante al ya nombrado. El corazón del encapuchado se encogió en el miedo.

— Ga-Gaara— tartamudeó débilmente retrocediendo hacia atrás llevándose al envoltorio nuevamente a su espalda.

— ¿Acaso ya olvidaste por que estamos aquí?— susurro sin ápice de movimiento.

— ¡L-Lo se! Es que ellos nos retaron, ellos empezaron esto, en serio. Tu sabes que yo no, tu sabes que yo soy…— explicó nerviosamente, pero una mirada de su hermano cortó su voz a la mitad.

— Cállate— dijo Gaara, provocando que su hermano mayor diera un paso hacia atrás asustado, su expresión denotaba mucho mas miedo que antes— O te mato—.

Kankuro tembló ligeramente y levanto sus manos por encima de su rostro en forma de protegerse— Esta bien, esta bien, fue mi culpa, no pude controlarme— dijo apresuradamente. Su hermana Temari dio un paso adelante luciendo igual de nerviosa— Pe-Perdónanos—.

El pelirrojo no los tomó en cuenta y dirigió su rostro hacia Naruto quien no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento— Me disculpo, por los problemas causados— susurro suavemente sin apartar los ojos del rubio, quien le entrego una pequeña sonrisa mostrando sus caninos ligeramente alargados— "_Ese chico detuvo el golpe de Kankuro en segundos y lo hizo parecer fácil… este chico es importante_"— pensó mirando fijamente el rostro del rubio, sin saber que el tenía un pensamiento similar.

— "_Sus ojos están templados con odio_"— meditó, apagando su sonrisa un poco. Abrió un poco sus ojos al ver como el chico se deshacía en arena y aparecía nuevamente a un lado del Kankuro.

— Nos vamos, no hemos venido aquí a jugar— dijo Gaara dándole la espalda hacia los shinobis de Konoha. Los dos hermanos saltaron en sorpresa y se disponían a irse. Sin embargo una voz detrás de ellos los detuvo en sus pasos, provocando que ellos dirijan su vista hacia ellos.

Naruto comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos— ¿Ya se van? Parece que no lo he explicado bien hace un rato… por lo que veo ustedes son Shinobis de la tierra del viento ¿O me equivoco?— pregunto animadamente mientras ya estaba a medio metro de tocar a Gaara cosa que puso muy nerviosos a sus hermanos— En ese caso por favor, díganme sus nombres y muestren sus permisos—.

— ¿Y por que debería…?— empezó Kankuro, pero se calló cuando la mirada de Naruto se posó sobre el.

— Pareces olvidarte que estabas a punto de ser ejecutado. Ya no estas en tu pueblo, y yo solo estoy aplicando las leyes— sonrió suavemente y recibió el pase del chico pelirrojo, lo observó durante unos segundos y luego se lo devolvió— No me gustaría aplicar justicia hacia ustedes, mas aun si hay una chica— dijo sonriente recibiendo el permiso de la ya nombrada, portando un fulgor carmesí en su rostro.

Finalmente recibió el último pase y lo reviso de un lado a otro antes de entregárselo de vuelta— Muy bien, eso es todo. ¡Que disfruten su estadía en Konoha!— dijo dándose media vuelta dispuesto a volver junto a su compañera de equipo y los niños de la academia.

— ¡Espera! Aun no te hemos dicho nuestros nombres— gritó Temari adelantándose unos pasos. El rubio miró a través de su hombro, y por un momento, lograron sentir una presión ejercerse en el aire, aunque fue muy tenue.

Pero tan rápida como llegó, se fue— Oh, eso no es necesario. Ya se sus caras, así que no será un problema identificarlos luego— estando a pocos pasos de Sakura le guiño un ojo, provocando que ella se sonroje levemente. Con delicadeza tomó a Konohamaru y a Udon bajo sus brazos, y le pidió a Moegi que se subiera a su espalda, cosa que hizo gustosa— Nos estaremos viendo, equipo de la Suna. Por cierto, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, espero verlos en los exámenes— terminó con una alegre sonrisa cargando con los tres niños como una niñera— Adiós Sakura-chan— mencionó antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

Mas tarde ese día, el rubio se paseó por las calles de Konoha ignorando como de costumbre las penetrantes miradas de odio extremo que le otorgaban los aldeanos con los cuales debía convivir. Faltaba poco para los Exámenes Chunin y estaba deseoso de probar una nueva arma, pensó en muchas, pero las descartaba de inmediato por ser inútiles con su estilo de lucha. Al final terminó con armas corto punzantes, unas ligeras y fáciles de manejar. Miró hacia una tienda con el nombre de "_Busou Teikoku_" y sintiéndose como un tonto se dirigió a ella, sabiendo muy bien que es lo que pasaría si ingresara un pie dentro del almacén.

Después de cruzar el umbral de la tienda se dio cuenta de que no había nadie ahí. Parpadeo, a estos momentos la gente se daría cuenta que estaba dentro. O por lo menos darse cuenta de su presencia… sacudió la cabeza antes de examinar el lugar, no era ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, había estantes repletos con pergaminos, libros, utilitarios de academia en buen estado o de segunda mano. Habían armas disponibles de Genin hasta Anbu. Habían cables, trajes y mascaras. Todo disponible para la vida de un Shinobi bajo el mando del Kage de su aldea.

Sonrió con nostalgia antes de tomar una mirada en los distintos pergaminos ahí. Muchos de ellos contenían historia o información de otras aldeas, nada que le interese de momento. Luego se dirigió hacia el armamento rudimentario, Kunai y Shuriken, observó la promoción y la delicadeza de uno suelto. Estaban muy baratos a diferencia del lugar donde solía comprarlos. Entonces fijó su mirada en los papeles en blanco apilados en un lugar y contemplo los que estaban amarrados en un pack de 20 y otro de 40. En la parte trasera estaba pintado un símbolo a copiar con tinta en el papel y el ingreso requerido de chakra, muy informativo. Se fue hacia la ropa, ahí contemplo los distintos trajes Shinobi o de ropa poco común que se solía vender y pocos compran. Un traje negro capto su atención, un pantalón negro que llegaba hasta los tobillos junto a una camisa del mismo color y una corbata blanca. Siendo el único en venta decidió tomarlo, no importa si costaba todo el dinero de Gama-chan. Llevó su cuerpo hacia el mostrador y fue recibido por una hermosa chica de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas, vistiendo una camisa azul sin mangas estilo chino y pantalones ninja.

Le dio una mirada de los pies a la cabeza por detrás de la barra y se sonrojó suavemente— _Bonitos pectorales_— susurró en voz baja. Pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Naruto la escuchara.

— Gracias— dijo Naruto sonriéndole, portando un ligero sonrojo en su rostro por el halago, bueno, por lo menos no le había insultado. Sin embargo su respuesta trajo consigo una explosión carmesí en el rostro de la chica quien no creyó que el joven la pueda oír. Pero para su alivio el rubio levantó la ropa que había tomado recientemente— Me gustaría comprar estos, ¿Cuanto cuesta?— pregunto amablemente, preparándose para el costo excesivamente alto que ni siquiera el podría pagar.

— ¿Eh? Um… serán 1,653 ¥ por favor— dijo con un sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro.

— ¿Uh?— ahora Naruto parecía confundido. ¿Tan barato era?— Por un momento creí que era mas… caro— dijo posicionando el traje en el mostrador, para luego llevar su mano hacia su billetera en forma de rana y extrajo un billete junto a tres monedas y se las entrego a la chica, quien abrió un cajón del mostrador para luego dejar el dinero y entregarle el cambio. Por un momento se sintió un poco molesta por el hecho que ya había terminado la transacción, pero el joven rubio la sorprendió un poco— Vaya, si es tan barato, creo que tendré que venir todos los días a comprar aquí— bromeó felizmente provocando otra ola de color carmesí en las mejillas de la chica.

Recordando que mañana sería el examen, decidió ir hacia la zona de herramientas ninja, donde extrajo varios elementos, entre ellos 60 y 50, Shuriken y Kunai respectivamente. También dejó sobre el mostrador 30 metros de alambre de acero y 10 metros de alambre rudimentario, junto a eso, el pack de 40 páginas en blanco para preparar las notas explosivas, 20 bombas de humo y 10 píldoras de soldado. Siendo un gran motín, la chica abrió los ojos un poco— ¿Te estas preparando para una guerra?— le preguntó, su voz era una mezcla de burla y de miedo. Sintiendo el temor en ella el solo le sonrió.

— Un examen es como una guerra, nunca sabes con que te encontrarás— dijo sonriente. Además debería de aprovechar que ella no conocía nada sobre el y comprar ahora que todo estaba a un precio accesible, para el por supuesto.

— No sabía que ingresarías en los Exámenes Chunin— murmuró la joven con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No le gustaría tener que enfrentarse contra el en los exámenes, era muy lindo como para hacerle daño… o al revés.

Su sonrisa parecía ampliarse— Yo tampoco hasta hoy— dijo para luego reírse suavemente— ¿Tu también darás los Exámenes Chunin?—.

— Si, ya firmamos la solicitud—

— Vaya, yo también firmé la mía, pero no se si mi equipo lo habrá hecho— se dijo pensativo, para luego sonreír como un bobo, el había olvidado pedirle su nombre— Perdón por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Naruto— le extendió la mano.

— Tenten— dijo ella aceptando la mano y agitándola de arriba hacia abajo.

Después de unos momentos, comenzaron a platicar sobre lo molesto que eran las misiones de rango-D y lo emocionados que estaban por los exámenes, en algún momento Tenten había tenido el pensamiento de preguntarle sobre su equipo, pero descartó la idea de inmediato, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para arruinarlo. Naruto aprendió algo sobre el Fūinjutsu gracias a la ayuda de la experta en armas, quien le ofreció un pergamino para que estudiara los diferentes sellos y pudiera crear sus propias variantes para los sellos explosivos, cosa que emocionó aun más a Naruto. Finalmente la noche comenzó a caer sobre Konoha y ya era hora de que cada uno terminara con su labor. Naruto se despidió formalmente de la chica y estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre una vitrina. Donde estaban posadas diferentes tipos de armas, mas concretamente armas de medio alcance. Eran las armas que estaba buscando en primer lugar… se había distraído tanto en la conversación que casi lo olvidaba. Le dijo a la chica detrás del mostrador que esperara y se dirigió hacia allí. Admiró el contorno y delineo de cada arma muchas de ellas, eran muy caras, pero su costo lo valía. Eran hermosas. Había una guadaña de mango largo que terminaba en una esfera y la hoja era semi-recta con una pequeña dentadura para rasgar la carne aun más fácil. Lastimosamente su estilo era más rápido y esa arma solo lo haría más lento. Luego estaba unos brazaletes con garras que cruzaban la mano hasta estar unos centímetros cerca de ellas. Pero el tenía algo mas efectivo que eso, y no le servirían para nada. Miró, algunos artículos como Tanto, Bo, Sai, Ninjato, pero ninguna de su expectativa, eran hermosas si, pero ninguna saciaba o complementaba su estilo. Fue entonces cuando las vio.

Eran dos Katanas cruzadas una encima de la otra. De empuñadura y mango de madera, dando la apariencia de dos ramas de árbol trabajados. El contorno y la forma le daban un aspecto precioso y rustico, algo que se asemejaba a lo que el era. Apretó los puños. Eran subestimados.

Abrió suavemente la vitrina y extrajo las dos armas. Olisqueó la funda de madera. Suspiró. Estas eran las que estaba buscando. Caminó de regreso hacia donde la chica de cabello como un panda lo estaba mirando con una mirada de curiosidad. Entonces noto lo que estaba llevando.

— ¿**Niken**?— preguntó elevando una ceja. Eran las armas mas vieja en la tienda Estaban en la vitrina solamente por que su padre se lo había dicho, mas aun, era una suerte que esas armas aun sean manejables, podrían romperse en cualquier momento. No podía venderle eso a el. Quizás sean rivales en alguna pelea, pero eso no significaba que tendría que venderle armamento descompuesto para que el perdiera o muriera— ¿Estas seguro de eso Naruto-kun? Puedo venderte cualquier otra arma que quieras, de hecho puedo bajarte el precio si…— pero su voz se cayó por la fugaz mirada de enojo que cruzó los ojos del rubio, pero este logró calmarse y dejó las Katanas en el mostrador.

— Estoy seguro, Tenten-chan. Quizás no parezcan la gran cosa, pero se que en ellas se oculta un gran poder— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Desenfundó una de ellas parcialmente y vio su propio reflejo. Por un momento observó un aura salir del arma. Pero no le hizo caso.

Su sonrisa se amplió al pagar. Había gastado la mitad de su dinero. Pero, valía la pena. De eso estaba seguro. Amarró a su cintura las dos Katana una a cada lado de la cadera en forma de cruz. Saludó con su mano al salir de la tienda, ya no podía esperar a que empezaran los Exámenes Chunin.

* * *

-Traducción-

**Rokushiki:** (Las Seis Técnicas) Es una habilidad impresa en el pergamino y que Naruto dominará, las cuales son 6 y serán mostradas mas tarde en el fic.

**Semen Kikan:** (Vuelta a la Vida) Técnica ajena al Rokushiki, pero necesaria para dominar las técnicas. Es una técnica que consiste en el control absoluto de todo el cuerpo, incluso los cabellos.

**Rankyaku:** (Pierna Tormenta) Una técnica ofensiva con la que dando una patada al aire logran levantar un haz de viento cortante. Naruto no pudo utilizarla por que no poseía el control total de su cuerpo, provocando que su pierna no soportara tanto poder y por consecuencia explotara de alguna manera.

**Busou Teikoku:** (Imperio de Armas) Tienda del padre de Tenten.

**Fūinjutsu:** (Técnica de Sellado) Técnicas ninja que sirven para sellar criaturas o algo dentro de un objeto o de un ser vivo (por ejemplo un ser humano). Parte fundamental de la historia por el sellado del Kyubi dentro de Naruto.

**Kunai:** El Kunai es una cuchilla muy utilizada por ser pequeña y fácilmente ocultable, es tanto arrojadiza como usada cuerpo a cuerpo, se le podía atar una cuerda. Además servia para diferentes fines.

**Shuriken:** (Lanzando Estrellas) El Shuriken u hoja arrojadiza (popularmente estrella ninja) se utilizaba normalmente, no como arma mortal (al menos directamente), sino como arma disuasoria que podía ser arrojada durante persecuciones. Consiste en una hoja de metal que podía tener diferentes formas: estrella, triángulo... También se usaba el Shuriken Bo, es un Shuriken con forma de palo. Los Shuriken solían estar envenenados u oxidados para provocar infecciones en el enemigo.

**Tanto:** Puñal japonés más pequeño que un Ninjato, con un mango similar al de una katana pero más corto.

**Bo:** El Bo es un bastón de madera, su nombre cambia según su tamaño y sus usos también, es un arma peligrosa y difícil de manejar.

**Sai:** Eran armas de acero duras y pesadas, utilizadas para bloquear y romper espadas.

**Ninjato: **También llamado ninja ken u hoja ninja. Es un sable de hoja y empuñadura menor que la Katana(unos 65 cm.), al igual que esta tiene un solo filo. Además de usarse como arma, se usaba para excavar, escalar, su vaina se utilizaba como caña para respirar bajo el agua, depósito de venenos y documentos.

**Katana:** (Espada) La Katana es un sable japonés, no solo utilizado por los Ninjas, sino también por los Samuráis, la diferencia es que para estos últimos la espada tenia alma mientras que para los Ninjas solo era una un arma de hoja curva y un solo filo, normalmente de unos 80 centímetros. Se desenvaina con el filo hacia arriba, de forma que se pueda dirigir rápidamente a cuello y vientre.

**Niken:** (Dos-Espadas) Las Katana que Naruto llevaba, para los fans de One Piece sabrán muy bien de donde provienen.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Soy fullme, y aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Lo se, debería de tener los que están en la encuesta, pero este era tan tentador que decidí tomarlo por mi cuenta. No se preocupen, eso no significa que no haré esos fic, de hecho, ya tengo algo escrito para ello. Solo esperen a que termine un fic y se los traeré.**

**Cambiando el tema. Uf, que difícil fue, bueno no tanto como los otros, pero aun así. Creo que la inspiración sacó brotes y comenzó a crecer en mi cabeza. Para los que no sepan, el fic es un ligero crossover con el anime One Piece pero solo en la habilidad del "Rokushiki" el cual era tan genial, que no pude resistirme el placer de hacer un fic con Naruto teniendo este poder. Lo de la fruta del diablo, pues fue solo un extra. Hey! ¿Quién no quiere ver a Naruto transformado en Zorro? Tengo planeado algo parecido a 9 transformaciones… heheh será divertido.**

**En el próximo capitulo comenzaré la saga del Examen Chunin, pero no piensen ¡Hey, Naruto tiene mucho poder!... ¿Están locos? Si leen el manga pues pensarán que Naruto debe tener más poder… también Naruto no tendrá todo tan fácil, las técnicas son difícil de dominar y Naruto solo domina cuatro hasta ahora. Esperen por que se acerca mucha diversión y luchas para este fic. No diré el Harem ahora, por que sería una falta de respeto, además me gustan los secretos, pronto sabrán quienes están y quienes no. Y no, no hay parejas secundarias.**

**Estén atentos, los saluda su escritor favorito.**

**Atte: fullme**


	2. Examen

**The Fox of the Six Skills**

_Por fullme_

Y despertó.

Se levantó de su cama y extendió sus extremidades como de costumbre. Posicionó sus pies en el frió suelo de madera, no se inmuto en lo absoluto. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su rostro y limpió las lagañas que se habían acumulado durante su tiempo en cama. Salió lejos de ella y se dirigió hacia el baño. Dejó la puerta abierta, no había necesidad de cerrarla, vivía solo. Inició los procedimientos de limpieza en su cuerpo de todos los días y se lavó el cabello por primera vez en la semana. Seco su cabello y salió del baño con una ligera estela de vapor siguiéndole de cerca. Fue a su guardarropa y se dispuso en sacar su ropa habitual, hasta que se detuvo. Ofreció una ligera hojeada al calendario que estaba pegado en la pared a un costado de su cama. Alejó la mano del color naranja, había recordado que hoy era una ocasión especial.

Tomo el traje que había comprado ayer y se vistió. Abotonó la camisa y subió el cierre del pantalón. Anudó la corbata gracias a las instrucciones de Tenten. Admiró durante unos segundos una chaqueta negra que había conseguido hace unos días, no la había robado, algo de lo cual se enorgullecía. Se la puso y cerró el cierre hasta el cuello ocultando por completo su camisa. Camino hasta llegar a la mesa de la cocina donde tomó las dos Katanas y las amarró a su cintura vendó su pierna derecha para luego dejar el estuche de armas corto punzantes ahí y dejar la bolsa en la parte trasera donde estaría las notas explosivas y alambres de hierro. Los demás materiales se encontraban en la mochila que llevó a su espalda, en ella contenía tanto como suministros alimenticios y armas, además de ropa adicional por si se rompía la suya.

Dio un pequeño suspiro al estar en el umbral de su casa. Sabía que se veía bien ahora, pero probablemente en el momento en que estuvo fuera no volvería a estar tan ordenado. Camino lejos de su puerta con rumbo hacia la academia, después de todo… hoy eran los Exámenes Chunin…

* * *

Naruto se encontró con Sakura en el camino hacia los exámenes y comenzaron a tener una conversación, cosa que muy pocas veces ocurría, no desde que ella se había obtenido una pequeña obsesión con cierto vengador Uchiha. Cabe decir que no estaba del todo impresionada por la nueva apariencia del rubio, ya que tanto ella como Sasuke habían observado los cambios que estaba sufriendo (Tanto como los cambios de apariencia y guardarropa).

— Como ha ido tu entrenamiento últimamente Sakura-chan— pregunto despreocupadamente sin apartar la vista del camino. Aun era temprano cosa inusual para los dos que se encontraran al mismo tiempo— Recuerdo haberle pedido entrenamiento para todo el equipo, pero al parecer Kakashi-sensei me lo negó—.

— Lo se, Naruto. Yo también estuve ahí— dijo cabizbaja, estaba tan preocupada de verse bonita que había olvidado completamente el hecho de revisar su instrumentos Ninja, es mas, ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta leer uno de los pergaminos de genjutsu que había conseguido en la biblioteca hace una semana— ¿Cómo te fue a ti?—

— Entonces no pudiste, ¿verdad?— preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa socarrona, provocando que las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaran en vergüenza e inclinó aun mas su cabeza hacia abajo. El rubio pensó en molestarla un poco más, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, ya era bastante agradable la conversación como para retomar el estilo antiguo molesto de antes— Bueno, no es como si hubiera entrenado mucho ayer. Pero logré conseguir mas herramientas ninja para el examen, y estas preciosidades— dijo esto ultimo llevando sus manos hacia las dos Katana amarrada en forma de "X" en su cintura. Levantó ligeramente el mango de las dos al mismo tiempo, revelando dos hojas completamente limpias resplandeciendo con el brillo del sol.

La chica de cabello rosado admiró el brillo que emanaba cada uno y se acercó un poco para tocar el mango de esta. Era de madera dura, lo suficiente como para ser utilizada en una Katana normal.

— Son bonitas— susurro absorta la pelirrosa sin apartar la vista de ellas.

— Eso me recuerda— dijo Naruto cerrando las dos espadas, desprendiendo a Sakura del encantamiento por la belleza de las Katana. Cosa que disgusto a la chica, pero se sorprendió suavemente cuando el rubio extrajo de su mochila un botiquín ninja y lo posó frente a sus ojos— Aquí tienes. No soy muy bueno en curar personas, así que te lo doy para que puedas encargarte de nosotros cuando estemos en problemas— dijo felizmente mientras se lo entregaba a la absorta chica.

— G-Gracias, Naruto— dijo ella levemente sonrojada mientras aceptaba el obsequio entre sus manos y lo apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho— "_Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para curarlos a ambos_"— pensó felizmente, sintiendo un calor emanando de su pecho— **¡Cha! ¡Naruto es tan genial!**— su sonrojo solo hizo más que aumentar, cuando su otra personalidad comenzó a gritar y a mover una bandera en el aire con las siglas "Go Naruto".

— Oh, no es nada. Solo quiero que seas parte del equipo— ante esto Sakura bajo su rostro en decepción, por un momento pensó que Naruto se preocupaba por ella— Después de todo, eso somos. Y tu serás una parte esencial del equipo 7— la chica levanto su mirada hacia el rubio, quien le otorgó una enorme sonrisa. El pecho de la chica parecía inundarse suavemente de un calor extraño que pocas veces sentía. No se había dado cuenta, pero sus mejillas se llenaron de sangre.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales nadie dijo nada, llegaron a la academia, donde estaba esperándolos Sasuke de brazos cruzados apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con el ceño fruncido y su boca inclinada hacia abajo, su expresión habitual con las cual los recibía— Llegan tarde— gruño el pelinegro bajo su aliento. Los miro de arriba hacia abajo, le extraño ligeramente el nuevo atuendo de Naruto, además de los dos "Bo" de madera atados en su cintura. Arqueo una ceja ante esto último.

— Buenos días Sasuke-kun— sonrió amablemente Sakura, guardando el equipo medico en el estuche ninja amarrado a su cintura.

El pelinegro le dio una hojeada rápida de los pies a la cabeza, frunció el entrecejo. Luego, para el asombro de Naruto movió su rostro en otra dirección y se dio media vuelta. Su silueta desapareció cuando entró en la academia. El rubio y la pelirrosa se sorprendieron ligeramente, Naruto solo gruño internamente mientras sus manos se volvían puños. _¡Que insolente!_ Pensó sorprendido y a la vez furioso.

— B-Bien, será mejor que entremos, Naruto— dijo forzadamente Sakura, aparentando estar bien, cuando en el fondo sentía una pequeña punzada en su corazón. Una pequeña punzada. Internamente se preguntaba. ¿Por qué le dolía ahora y no antes? El la había ignorado toda su vida. ¿Por qué le dolía?— Si no entramos ahora, nos descalificarán— menciono con voz rota, entrando a paso lento por el umbral de la academia ninja.

El rubio la siguió de cerca. Intentó calmarse lo más que pudo. Pero sus puños comenzaron a sangrar cuando sus uñas rasgaban la piel de la palma de su mano. Mantener sus emociones de igual forma que como lo explicaba el pergamino, no era tan fácil como parecía. Dio un bufido, él esperaba, que pudiera enfrentarse contra Sasuke en los Exámenes Chunin.

* * *

Sonrió. Oh, esto era delicioso. Después de todo si existía la justicia como recitaba el pergamino. No sabía si era justicia divina o algo, pero ese chico… ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Lee? El debía de conocer una de las técnicas que él estaba aprendiendo, por que su velocidad es casi igual al "**Soru**", era veloz, pero le faltaba mucho para acercarse si quiera a la técnica en si. Pero eso no era el caso. Si no, que el poderoso y auto-proclamado "invencible" Uchiha, había recibido una gloriosa patada en el trasero. Imaginó que su orgullo ahora debe de estar en los suelos, su expresión de superioridad había bajado considerablemente, tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba sus puños en ira.

Oh si, esto era delicioso. No necesitó vengarse, no le dio un puñetazo, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Sasuke si mismo había provocado su derrota. Lo único que Naruto lamentaba, era no tener unas palomitas en mano para poder hacer el espectáculo mucho más placentero.

Su sonrisa se amplió como la de un zorro. No podía esperar lo que les deparaba ahora. Si las cosas eran tan divertidas como hace unos momentos, entonces el estaría mas que encantado de repetir los Exámenes Chunin el próximo año. Hasta que su Jounin Sensei apareció. Su sonrisa desapareció y expresó una actitud fría e indiferente. No le dio mucha importancia a lo que dijo, por que su atención estaba dirigida a su compañera de equipo Sakura, siendo el eslabón mas débil del equipo, decidió a recalcar el asunto mencionándole el trabajo en equipo y todo eso. Cuando finalizo el discurso y llegó a la frase "Buena suerte" avanzó a paso lento por las puertas siguiéndole de cerca sus compañeros de equipo. El rubio antes de desaparecer por esas puertas hizo un movimiento de manos que a pesar de no ser algo grosero, dejó a Kakashi pasmado.

No había escuchado nada de lo que les había dicho. Ugh… el equipo estaba perdido.

* * *

Al pasar por esas puertas, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi se había dado cuenta de algo… todos los presentes en la sala los estaban mirando. _Incomodo_. Pensó el, dando una pequeña mirada alrededor de la sala. Mientras investigaba por la zona algunas caras conocidas, se le pasó por la mente la posible respuesta de por que todos los estaban mirando. Una de ellas era por Sasuke. La otra era por que… Sakura tenía el cabello rosado. Eso no era común en muchas chicas. (Razón mas para adivinar el por que Naruto está enamorado de Sakura). Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una presencia de cabello rubio que saltó a los hombros del pelinegro y engancho sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— una voz chillona resonó en sus oídos. Luego de reconocer una mata de pelo amarillo opaco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estuvo a poco de insertarle su dedo derecho en la garganta de su antigua compañera de clases, Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Es una suerte que sus ojos están entrenados para seguir la rapidez del "**Soru**", en el caso contrario… adiós ex-compañera de aula y hola cárcel. Ino debería estar agradecida— ¡Aha~n! No sabes cuanto deseaba que pudieras estar aquí— la ceja del rubio se contrajo visiblemente— Extrañaba poder abrazarte—.

Naruto gruño suavemente, aun cuando su compañera de equipo saltó al ataque verbal contra la hermosa rubia de ojos azules, peleándose claramente por un hombre. El cual odiaba por supuesto. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar y utilizar _esa_ técnica en ellos… pero que tal si… ¡NO! ¡No era correcto! Esas técnicas son para la batalla.

Eso no significaba que no podía utilizar sus puños… _Buen punto_…

— ¿Ustedes también están aquí? Tsk, que problemático— dijo una voz masculina detrás de Ino. El rubio observo con cierta suspicacia como Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara hicieron acto de presencia, caminaron despreocupadamente hacia ellos. El portador de la habilidad de sombra parecía fastidiado, mientras su compañero de equipo disfrutaba de unas frituras provenientes de una bolsa en sus manos.

— ¡Hola chicos! Me preguntaba cuando aparecerían— menciono Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa elevando su mano dirigiendo la atención hacia el— Apuesto que Ino los obligo a venir, jejeje— rió alegremente.

— ¿Te conozco?— inquirió el Nara enarcando una ceja. Ino y Chouji también le miraron raro. Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca del Jinchuriki del Kyubi. ¿Era tan extraño que usara ropa diferente del naranja?

Rarísimo, pero el no recibiría esa respuesta dentro de un rato.

— Uh… ¡Soy yo, Naruto!— semi-gritó. Ya sabía que tenía que controlarse para no llamar la atención… bueno, la atención que faltaba, puesto que la mayoría de los participantes de los Examen Chunin los estaban mirando— ¿No me recuerdan?— pregunto confuso mientras apuntaba con fiereza hacia las cicatrices en sus mejillas. No fue extraño ver que el equipo 10 se sorprendiera de sobremanera al darse cuenta que, de hecho, se trataba de Naruto. Las papas en las manos de Chouji cayeron al suelo y la boca de la chica rubia se abrió en desconcierto.

— ¿Na-Naruto?— susurró Shikamaru mirándolo semi-sobresaltado. Decir que los otros equipos que conocían a cierto rubio también se sorprendieron.

— ¿Ese es Naruto? Dios… debo estar en una dimensión paralela o algo así— grito un chico con rasgos animales y una chaqueta con capucha gris. A su lado se encontraba su compañero de equipo que portaba una gabardina celeste opaca y unos anteojos oscuros. Ambos de Konoha— Ósea… ¡Mira esa ropa! ¡¿Y su cabello?— su compañero de equipo asintió ligeramente— ¿Tu qué dices Hinata?—.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de sus compañeros, ella no se encontraba indignada ni confusa por su cambio de vestuario. Al igual que una cierta rubia que se había desprendido del último heredero Uchiha, su rostro estaba arrugado en una mueca de sorpresa… sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus pómulos estaban teñidos de rosa.

— ¿Na-Naruto-kun?— logró farfullar la chica con su rostro completamente teñido de rosa. El… había cambiado. Su rostro mostraba más madurez y fuerza que antes, su melena dorada caía por su espalda como si se tratase de una bufanda. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta negra. Su cabello estaba peinado de tal forma que ocultaba su ojo derecho. Sin embargo antes de que Hinata lograra argumentar algo mas, el rubio le dirigió la mirada, cosa que la congeló en su lugar.

— ¡Ese soy yo!— dijo con una sonrisa amistosa mientras levantaba su mano derecha— ¿Cómo están chicos? ¿Tampoco no me reconocen?— pregunto con una sonrisa forzada, intentó por todos los medios no gritarles que paren el show… no era como si hubiera un gran cambio en el… además de su cabello… pero eso solo era un efecto de jugar con el Semei Kikan, el podía perfectamente volver a la normalidad si quería. Si… eso no iba a suceder, quiero decir, ¡Tenían que mirarlo! Con ese aspecto se veía tan genial, cambiarlo a su forma antigua lo haría parecer un renacuajo otra vez— Oh vamos chicos, ustedes saben que soy yo—.

— ¡Ja! Ahora te crees maestro del henge— carcajeó Kiba, provocando que algunos entre los 9 novatos comenzaran a concordar con él.

Frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tomaba una posición prepotente— _No es una ilusión, cambié mi aspecto con el Semei Kikan como decía el pergamino, ¿Qué hay de malo en todo eso?_— aunque lo niegue la forma en que cambio de apariencia se parece a un Henge simple, así que no se molesto en desmentir el comentario del ninja canino.

Después de unos segundos se alejó ligeramente del grupo, lo suficiente como para no tener que estarlos escuchando todo el tiempo, sin saberlo tomó una posición a un costado de una chica de cabello índigo, no fue sino hasta darle una olisqueada al aire cuando se dio cuenta que una chica se encontraba a su lado— Oh, hola Hinata— dijo elevando una de sus palmas en tono amistoso. La chica en cuestión se sonrojó a más no poder y desvió la mirada lejos— ¿Eh? ¿No me quieres hablar?— pregunto haciendo una mueca de esas cuando no entendía nada.

— U-Um… n-no, quiero decir sí, yo… este…— farfulló la heredera Hyuga intentando mantener ordenados sus pensamientos, sin embargo su comentario solo hizo más que aumentar la confusión del rubio, quien inclinó su rostro hacia un lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos provocando que el rubio solo frunciera el ceño más y más, después de una eternidad la chica le dirigió la palabra el Jinchuuriki confuso— U-Uh, um… Na-Naruto-kun— el chico le prestó total atención al darse cuenta que ella le había dirigido la palabra— Ah… este… y-yo. Uh… y-y-yo si t-te creo— tartamudeo penosamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

— ¡¿De verdad?— grito emocionado mirándola a través de su único ojo visible.

— S-S-Si— murmuró cabizbaja, llevo sus dedos índices a su pecho y comenzó a presionarlos con nerviosismo. Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata tenía que otorgarse el premio por el record de pasar más tiempo con Naruto sin desmayarse, a este punto ella debería estar en el suelo con su rostro totalmente rojo, bueno, al menos una de las dos cosas había ocurrido.

Comenzaron a tener una conversación pausada y monótona sobre misiones y cosas por el estilo. Bueno, Naruto era el que hablaba y Hinata era la que lo estaba escuchando. Estaban tan sumidos en la conversación que no notaron al nuevo compañero shinobi que comenzó a entregar información sobre él y otros individuos.

No fue hasta que comenzó a hablar sobre su misión en el país de las olas que lo percibió.

Un ligero movimiento captó la atención del rubio. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando escuchó el sonido de tres personas movilizándose entre los aspirantes a Chunin.

Olisqueo el aire— Hinata, hazte a un lado— murmuró molesto mientras se ponía en posición.

— ¡**Soru**!— en ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas. La primera fue que la pequeña Hyuga chillo ante la repentina desaparición del rubio, el cual se desvaneció en una estela de velocidad. La segunda cosa que ocurrió, fue que un chico de cabello purpura salió volando hacia una pared, producto de la patada que había recibido de parte del rubio, el cual había aparecido justo a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar a su compañero no tan sorprendido dirigiéndose hacia el revelando un artefacto unido a su brazo.

— **Shigan**— murmuro fríamente admirando la muesca de dolor del ninja del sonido sabiendo perfectamente que su dedo había llegado hasta tocar la carne del individuo, el guante había sido atravesado tan fácilmente que pareciera que estuviera hecho de cartón. Sin embargo al aplicar esa técnica en metal, se había dejado desprotegido, dándole una abertura a la Kunoichi. Era una lástima que aun no había aprendido "esa" técnica.

A poco de que le incrustaran un senbon en la yugular, la chica se detuvo por arte de magia a pocos centímetros— **Kagemane no Jutsu** completado con éxito—.

— ¡PARAD DE HACER TANTO ESCANDALO BOLA DE MOCOSOS!— en una enorme explosión de humo apareció un hombre con gabardina negra y un paño en la cabeza con la insignia de la aldea oculta entre las hojas— Soy el encargado de la primera prueba de este examen, mi nombre es Morino Ibiki— todos en la sala se encogieron ante la mera presencia del gran hombre junto a los otros examinadores que estaban detrás de él. El hombre lentamente elevo su mano hasta dirigirla al otro extremo de la sala, con su dedo índice apuntó directamente al chico de la larga melena dorada quien aun no dejaba ir al genin del sonido— ¡Ustedes! Los del sonido y el rubio. No crean que puedan hacer lo que os dé la gana antes del examen. Puedo suspenderlos inmediatamente si quiero— cuando escuchó que se dirigía hacia él, Naruto comenzó en vano a desprender su dedo del artefacto metálico riendo nerviosamente. Viendo que no se iba a desprender solo comenzó a mover su brazo descontroladamente de un lado a otro con tal de sacar su dedo índice, esto provocó unos alaridos de dolor del shinobi de sonido quien lo golpeaba en el brazo para que parase.

— D-Detente idiota, ¡Me duele!— grito cuando el chico puso su pie en el aparato y comenzó a utilizarlo para desprenderse.

— ¿Quieres que te lleven a una enfermería?— inquirió el Jounin del departamento de investigación inclinando una ceja inexistente.

Dosu se detuvo en su lloriqueo para comprender lo que le había dicho el examinador. Eso fue el tiempo suficiente como para que el rubio extrajera su dedo con éxito del brazo del chico, provocando que este gritara de dolor.

— A partir de ahora da comienzo la primera prueba de ascenso a Chunin. Vengan uno por uno para entregar sus formularios y a cambio se les entregará una placa con el numero de su asiento, cuando haya acabado, repartiremos las hojas con el examen— recitó Ibiki mostrando las placas y un Chunin a su costado mostraba las hojas ya mencionadas.

Naruto al final de la fila, con un dedo ensangrentado miraba con la boca abierta y ojos saltones, varias gotas de sudor caían por su rostro y hasta un moco se deslizaba por su nariz— _¡¿E-EXAMEN?_—.

* * *

Un puto examen. ¡Un maldito y jodido examen! Kakashi-baka ¿Cómo se le pasó por alto a ese idiota irresponsable mencionarles esto? El sabía perfectamente que no le iba bien en estas clases de pruebas.

Todo ese entrenamiento, la fruta, el pergamino, el legado de la justicia pasada… hizo una pequeña muesca de molestia. El hecho de que podía pasar con 8 preguntas correctas no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Durante varios minutos se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de copiar, sin embargo rechazó la idea rápidamente al recordar las palabras del pergamino. Seguir reglas estrictamente y mantener la justicia, aunque había algunas incongruencias en el pergamino, puesto que aparentemente había sido escrito por diferentes personas. Volvió a leer todas las preguntas del examen, con el puro pretexto de identificar algo que ya le habían pasado.

Una revisión más tarde se dejó caer en la mesa.

— _Estamos jodidos_— pensó serenamente mientras miraba al vacio.

Cuando por fin se decidió por intentar copiar el sonido de un objeto puntiagudo llegó a sus oídos. Cerrando los ojos movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda, justo después de su acción un Kunai pasó cerca de su mejilla y se llegó a incrustar en el examen del genin de atrás, el cual se sobresalto al igual que muchos en la sala— ¡¿Q-Que? ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?— inquirió el chico asustado, gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro. El Chunin de la tercera fila lo miró fríamente— Has cometido 5 errores. Estas descalificado. Tus dos compañeros de equipo deben abandonar la habitación también— con eso, el Chunin movió tanto al chico y al resto del equipo fuera del aula. Antes de retirarse de la sala el chico que fue atrapado masculló una maldición, seguido de sus compañeros que comenzaron a culparlo por el fracaso.

— _Tsk… a este paso van a descalificarnos_— murmuró el rubio en la derrota. Sus ojos se abrieron como un pequeño chillido se escucho a su lado. No se molesto en girarse, puesto que si lo hacía lo tomarían como un tramposo y lo descalificarían.

— _P-P-Puedes mirar m-mis r-respuestas si quieres… Na-Naruto-kun…_— susurró la chica de ojos opalinos sentada a su lado.

El único ojo visible del rubio se abrió en sorpresa, luego lo entrecerró. Toda una vida viviendo en la miseria y constante engaño lo volvió precavido. Esos tiempos en ese horrible lugar el cual llamaba hogar. Con gran pesadez ocultó todo odio que lo comenzó a invadir de improvisto al desconfiar de su ex-compañera de clases— _¿Y por qué me dejas ver tu examen?_— pregunto seriamente, posicionando sus codos encima de la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas, sosteniendo su mentón— _¿Que ganas con todo esto?_— el rubio podía sentir que una parte de él comenzaba a morir por cada palabra que le murmuraba a la chica en ese tono tan frio. Una parte de él comenzó a gritarle sobre lo idiota que era, ya que esa era la misma chica que pensaba que su nueva forma era real.

La chica de cabello índigo se retorció en su puesto al sentir las frías palabras del rubio, que a pesar de no poder verlo a los ojos, lograba ver su boca moviéndose. En su nerviosismo comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos encima de su pecho— E-Eh… e-este… yo… P-Porque…—

El Jinchuuriki inclinó una ceja ante el tartamudeo. Luego su boca se irguió en una mueca.

— _P-Porque… n-no quiero q-que te rindas tan prono, N-Naruto-kun_— el mencionado enarcó una ceja ante los comentarios de la chica, la cual se retorcía ligeramente. Ante su mirada, la chica se sobresaltó y movió sus dedos nerviosamente— _C-Como somos n-nueve sería más f-fa-fácil si…_— sin embargo su mentira se vino abajo como el chico posicionó su mano en su cabeza.

— _No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Hinata_— susurro mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa. Quitó su mano y se apunto mostrándole una verdadera sonrisa— _Una fantástica persona como yo no tiene necesidad de hacer trampas_— ante esto, la chica de ojos opalinos chilló y apartó la vista mientras una gran cantidad de sangre se acumulaba entre sus pómulos.

Aunque en el exterior se mostraba como si fuera la persona más genial del mundo, en el interior sin embargo estaba llorando lagrimas de desesperación. Había destruido la única oportunidad de pasar el examen— _Estamos jodidos_— pensó sombríamente. Ahora tendría que poner todos sus esfuerzos en la decima pregunta. La cual sería entregada en unos 15 minutos.

* * *

Tomo una fuerza descomunal mantener al rubio de larga melena en su asiento, el cual tenía un dedo incrustado en el escritorio. Todo ese suspenso para saber que era un engaño, el examen era una mentira. Gruñó. Si no fuera porque la chica a su lado le estaba hablando apaciguadoramente hubiera destrozado el escritorio. Debía mantener la compostura, se dijo, no podía actuar bajo esos instintos, no después de haber estudiado el pergamino. Debía de concentrarse.

_Respira hondo y suelta._

— C-Calma, N-Naruto-kun. Es s-solo la p-primera prueba— susurro la Hyuga sonriéndole suavemente, aunque algo forzosa por la actitud del chico que le gustaba. Ella fue la primera en darse cuenta de que el dedo del rubio estaba incrustado en la mesa a causa de la noticia. Es más, Ibiki aun seguía hablando mientras ella le estaba dando algunas palabras de ánimo para tranquilizarlo.

Cosa que no se notaba, ya que Naruto portaba una expresión estoica mientras observaba al Jounin de interrogación.

Un sonido alerto a ambos, quienes dirigieron su mirada hacia la ventana.

El cristal estalló y una bola de tela negra entró a la habitación, provocando el desconcierto y sorpresa en los aspirantes a Chunin. Dos Kunai se incrustaron en el techo y la tela cayó por obra de gravedad, en ella tenía escrito: "La encargada del segundo examen: La asombrosa Mitarashi Anko", dentro de la tela se encontraba una mujer de cabello violeta y ojos color miel, vestía una malla ninja y una falda naranja, encima de su atuendo portaba una gabardina café cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo— ¡No canten victoria mocosos! ¡Soy la encargada de la segunda prueba! ¡Anko Mitarashi! ¡¿Qué están esperando? ¡Síganme!— grito elevando su brazo por los cielos.

— Aun estoy aquí…— le dijo Ibiki mostrándose desde un costado de la tela, provocando que la mujer se sonrojara en la vergüenza.

Se recuperó rápidamente y le otorgó una mirada a los chicos en la habitación— ¿78? ¿Has dejado pasar 26 equipos? ¡Te has ablandado Ibiki!— dijo la mujer de forma despectiva mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Quizás este año hay personas con talento—.

— Bah! Da lo mismo. Me encargaré de que no quede más de la mitad cuando acabe la prueba— dijo ella mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa sádica, esto provoco el estremecimiento de los grupos más débiles.

* * *

— Este es el lugar donde se realizará la próxima prueba, el campo de entrenamiento 44, mejor conocido como: "El bosque de la muerte"— dijo la ya autonombrada Anko, la cual les mostraba el dicho campo de arboles gigantes y una cerca metálica que lo rodeaba— Ya descubrirán porqué— sonrió mientras se relamía los labios.

El rubio levantó el rostro para poder ver las hojas de los arboles— Parece un lugar tranquilo— murmuró mientras posaba su antebrazo en uno de los bastones que está amarrado a su cintura.

Sakura lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza— ¿Estás loco? ¡Este lugar es horripilante! ¿Cómo puede llegar a gustarte semejante porquería?— dijo en voz alta, provocando que la sonrisa en la examinadora se agrandara.

Sin previo aviso, la examinadora lanzó un Kunai a gran velocidad hacia la chica, este pasó por su mejilla abriendo una herida, esta dejó caer un hilo de sangre, la chica de cabellos rosados no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar como la examinadora aparecía detrás y paseó su lengua por la herida. Por alguna extraña razón, sus manos fueron a parar hasta sus diminutos pechos— Las niñas descerebradas como tu son las primeras en morir… me pregunto qué será de ti en este examen— sus ojos se abrieron ante el movimiento del rubio a su lado, quien desenvainó una Katana desde un bastón de madera atado a su cintura y lo dirigió hasta ella.

— El Kunai… te lo devuelvo— siseo una mujer de cabello azabache largo al igual que su lengua, la cual portaba la dicha arma. Ante el asombro de ambos, el rubio estaba apuntando la Katana hacia su garganta y no hacia la examinadora como ella creía. Anko por en cambio tenía otro Kunai en su mano a poco de cortarle la lengua a la mujer— Muchas gracias— dijo sonriente mientras bajaba la guardia— Pero no aparezcas a mis espaldas de esa manera. Si no tuvieras esas intenciones ya te habría matado. Eso va para ti también, genin de la hoja—.

— Es que me emociono cada vez que veo la sangre, me excité cuando el Kunai corto uno de mis cabellos… no pude controlarme— susurro mientras su lengua volvía a su boca, el Kunai había sido tomado por la examinadora hace un rato.

El rubio quien tenía una cobra entre sus pies comenzó a envainar la Katana en la funda y dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras rascaba su nuca— ¡Lo siento! Esa mujer se movió muy rápido y creí que venía a matarnos. No volverá a suceder— con eso la examinadora dio la orden y la cobra explotó en una nube de humo—_ Estuvo cerca_— pensó acercándose a Sakura y le ayudaba a superar el shock para que utilizara el ungüento del botiquín que le había regalado— _Esta prueba se está poniendo interesante_—.

* * *

-Traducción-

**Semei Kikan:** (Vuelta a la Vida) Técnica ajena al Rokushiki, pero necesaria para dominar las técnicas. Consiste en el control absoluto de todo el cuerpo, incluso los cabellos

**Shigan:** (Dedo pistola) Una técnica con la que endurecen tanto el dedo, y lo mueven a tan gran velocidad que logran penetrar la carne humana, como si fuese el impacto de una bala.

**Soru:** (Afeitar) Una técnica con la que mueven tan rápido las piernas que se desplazan más rápido de lo que puede apreciar el ojo humano.

**Kagemane no Jutsu:** (Técnica de Posesión de Sombra) Une su sombra a la del oponente inmovilizándole y obligándole a seguirle sus movimientos.

* * *

**Aclarando. **

**Repetí la traducción de Semei Kikan porque siento que si ponía solo a Shigan y Soru sería muy poco. También se darán cuenta que le hice un pequeño cambio a Naruto en este fic. Ahora tiene una enorme melena dorada, ¿Por qué? Eso se debe a que Naruto puede cambiar de apariencia si quiere, y se dejo el cabello largo porque es más fácil de controlar. En el enfrentamiento contra Orochimaru se darán cuenta a lo que me refiero.**

**Terminando con eso, quiero decirles lo mucho que los extrañé. Estuve mucho tiempo afuera y siento que he perdido la antigua chispa, sabía redactar mejor los acontecimientos que ahora… me he acostumbrado a acortar palabras y a no desarrollar situaciones. La poca escritura quizás… Sin embargo he aprendido algo de psicología, no estoy tan perdido después de todo :D**

**¿Qué les pareció? En el próximo capítulo le doy una introducción a Orochimaru. Ahora que Naruto posee el Rokushiki es hora de que se ponga a patear traseros. No he leído mucho el manga de Naruto, llegue hasta la muerte de Kisame y de ahí en más nada. Lo único que se, es que Kyubi ahora tiene nombre. Me las ingeniaré para hacer que la historia tenga coherencia…**

**Y eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar comentarios.**

**Saludos :)**


	3. Protector

**The Fox of the Six Skills**

_Por fullme_

— Hm… acabo de escuchar un grito humano— murmuró el rubio cerrando los ojos. Gracias a su nuevo régimen de entrenamiento había dominado una de las habilidades de la fruta que se había comido. Olisqueó el aire y dejó que los olores fluyan a través de sus fosas nasales.

La única chica en el grupo se estremeció cuando el sonido alcanzó sus oídos— E… Estoy comenzando a sentirme nerviosa— dijo cruzándose de brazos, intentando calmar el escalofrío que había bajado por su espalda.

— ¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan! ¡Yo te protegeré aunque cueste mi vida!— grito el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, así calmando ligeramente a la pelirrosa, que sonrió un poco. El chico de la enorme melena se contrajo un poco al sentir su vejiga llena— Uh… _tengo ganas de ir al baño_— murmuró antes de salir corriendo lejos de su grupo.

— ¡A-A dónde vas!— grito la nombrada, ahora asustada por la huida de su "protector".

— ¡Voy al baño! ¡Vuelvo en un segundo!—.

El otro integrante del grupo entrecerró los ojos y puso las manos en sus bolcillos— _Par de idiotas_— pensó mientras esperaba. Tenían que moverse rápido antes de que alguien los embosque.

* * *

— Phew… ya no podía seguir aguantando— mencionó mientras vaciaba su vejiga en uno de los enormes arboles a pocos metros del grupo— Si, nada mejor que esto, ja ja ja— rió intentando recordar algún chiste que había leído en una revista hace un tiempo.

De improvisto una mano lo tomó por el tobillo y lo arrastró debajo de la tierra.

Un forcejeo más tarde el rubio se encontraba atado en el suelo— Me preguntaba cuando saldrías de tu escondite— dijo alegremente. En frente de él, se encontraba un chico de cabello negro alborotado, llevaba puesto un traje beige de cuerpo completo y sandalias ninja, portaba un protector de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, y al igual que sus compañeros de equipo tenía puesto una mascarilla respiratoria, muy común en su aldea, puesto que en ella llovía todo el tiempo y este aparato les ayudaba a respirar sin ingerir agua.

Por no decir que el chico abrió los ojos cuando el chico atado no parecía asustado en lo mas mínimo— ¿Sabías que estaba oculto?... ¡Eso quiere deci-...!— su frase quedó en el aire como su ropa se rasgó en forma de "X", de improvisto una enorme cantidad de sangre salió a partir de los dos cortes engendrados en su piel. A unos metros detrás de él, se encontraba el rubio con las dos Katanas ya envainadas y los ojos cerrados.

— Lo supe todo el tiempo— mencionó el mismo chico atado, antes de explotar en una nube de humo. El original vio al darse vuelta como el chico de Kirigakure caía al suelo inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre— Creo que me pasé— rió mientras se rascaba la nuca, aun no identificaba los otros integrantes del grupo, pero ya tenía el olor del que lo había atacado, así que no sería un problema encontrarlos.

Con una sonrisa comenzó a hurgar entre las pertenencias del chico inconsciente. Tomo algunas notas explosivas y unos Kunai. Buscó en su bolso y para su sorpresa encontró el pergamino de la tierra… a pocos segundos de empezar el examen ya habían conseguido la victoria— Je… este examen está muy fácil— rió mientras guardaba el pergamino de la tierra en su estuche de Kunai y comenzaba a regresar hacia el claro donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo.

— Hoy será el día que lleguemos a la torre— se dijo a si mismo mientras aparecía en el claro— Ya volví. ¿Me extrañaste Sakura-chan?—.

— ¡B-Baka! ¿Por qué debería de extrañarte?— dijo la chica de cabellos rosados cruzándose de brazos mientras sus pómulos se llenaban de sangre.

* * *

— Yo me quedaré con el rollo a partir de ahora— mencionó Sasuke mientras se levantaba del suelo. Después de contarle sobre la emboscada que Naruto había sufrido, decidió proporcionar una contraseña por si uno fuera remplazado por el enemigo.

Obviamente la contraseña era demasiado larga y con la falta de estudio del rubio— ¿Podrías repetirme la contraseña?— pregunto con los ojos cerrados en frustración y sus labios inclinados en una muesca. Sin embargo antes de que alguien le respondiera comenzó a sentir las vibraciones bajo sus pies— ¿Uh?— inquirió como el flujo en el aire cambio. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y se levantó mirando en la dirección del viento.

Entonces una enorme ráfaga de aire comenzó a correr en la dirección que miraba Naruto— ¡Es una emboscada!— grito el azabache cubriendo sus ojos al igual que la chica de cabellos rosados. El rubio por en cambio plantó una de sus Katanas en el suelo e impuso toda su fuerza en ella. Si hubiera sido más inteligente, hubiera plantado las dos, y por consecuencia de no haberlo hecho y estando en el centro del ataque la Katana se movió ligeramente de su posición, provocando así que el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi saliera volando por el bosque.

— ¡Mierda!— grito Naruto mientras volaba por los aires aun con la espada en su mano— _Debía haber puesto las dos_— pensó mientras daba algunas volteretas por los aires antes de plantar una patada en el aire— ¡**Geppou**!— si hubiera estado uno de su grupo se habrían quedado pasmados al ver como el rubio comenzó a moverse en el aire, dejando tras de sí unas pequeñas explosiones de viento— _Esta técnica fue una espinilla en el trasero, pero al fin pude dominarla_— pensó mientras daba un par de saltos en el aire y cayó con gracia en el suelo.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras enfundaba su Katana— Alguien nos tendió una emboscada para que nos separemos— susurro calmadamente. Cuando la espada estaba en su funda paseó su mano por su largo cabello y lo movió ligeramente el mechón que ocultaba su ojo derecho— Eso significa que… ¡Sakura-chan esta en peligro!— grito asustado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo— ¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan, voy enseguida!— grito a los cielos mientras se disponía en retirarse. Hasta que el sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo captó sus oídos— ¿Hm?—.

Ante sus ojos una enorme pitón se erguía desde el suelo mirándolo a través de esos fríos ojos rasgados su enorme lengua se paseó por sus labios, lo había encontrado apetitoso.

— Je… ¡Te atreves a interponerte en mi camino!— grito mientras volvía su mano un puño y lo agitaba descontroladamente en el aire— ¡Pues no te dejare! Toma esto— dijo dando un pequeño salto— ¡**Rankyaku**!— en el aire, movió su pierna a una velocidad imperceptible en diagonal, entonces un haz de luz salió disparada a partir de su pierna y voló hasta la boca de la serpiente cortándola limpiamente. La serpiente no tuvo tiempo de sentir el ataque como chorros de sangre estallaron a partir de la herida.

— ¡Y que eso te enseñe serpiente!— si no fuera porque su equipo estaba siendo emboscado estaría cortando partes de la serpiente para servirse como cena en la primera noche— Si alguien llegara a tocar a Sakura-chan… me encargaré de hacer su vida un infierno— murmuró valientemente mientras olisqueaba el aire.

Al no encontrarlos en su forma normal gruño— No me gusta usar mucho estas formas, pero necesito encontrar a mis compañeros— su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse y tomar una forma animalística, puso sus manos en el suelo las cuales se convirtieron en garras, su boca creció y sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos. Su cabello comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo y dio un cambio de color.

Cuando la transformación había terminado, en vez de Naruto ahora se encontraba un zorro de pelaje entre amarillo y rojo con patas de color negras, una simple cola moteada en la punta con blanco se mecía de un lado a otro. La ropa se había ajustado de alguna forma a su cuerpo, cosa que sorprendió al zorro— _Debe ser porque era una tienda ninja_— pensó mientras olisqueaba el aire. Se movió lejos del claro dónde estaba la serpiente, puesto que lo estaba distrayendo de su objetivo— _Percibo el olor a sudor del teme… otra serpiente… ¡Y Sakura-chan!_— su mente saltó ante esta revelación. Con sus piernas bien plantadas en el suelo grito— ¡**Soru**!— en una estela de velocidad había desaparecido.

* * *

— ¡NO TE ACERQUES!— gritó el azabache en el aire mientras lanzaba seis Shuriken en contra de la serpiente que se lanzó desde un árbol para devorarlo. Cinco de los proyectiles se insertaron en la boca del reptil, el cual cayó muerto sobre la rama de un árbol al igual que el portador del Sharingan. Respiró agitado, por un segundo había visto los ojos de esa mujer en esa serpiente.

— Ku ku ku…no deberían de relajarse en ningún momento…— la piel de la serpiente se abrió a partir de su cuello y comenzó a elevarse una mujer de cabello negro con una enorme lengua—…Cuando se enfrentan a un depredador— dijo sonriendo. Su cuerpo se alargó como una serpiente y comenzó a moverse rápidamente alrededor de la rama del árbol. Estando a pocos centímetros de alcanzar a Sasuke una tanda de Shuriken se clavaron en su camino, provocando que pare en seco.

— ¡He! ¡Te dije que me repitieras la contraseña idiota! ¡Ahora no puedo recordarla!— gritó. Todos dirigieron la mirada de dónde provino y ahí lograron apreciar un chico con una enorme melena rubia, vistiendo unos pantalones de vestir, unos zapatos y una chaqueta, todos de color negro.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Naruto está aquí! ¡Tú puedes!— grito Sakura unos árboles más atrás, lejos de su vista.

Sabiendo perfectamente que la estaba protegiendo, el rubio sonrió mientras se posicionaba de forma ofensiva— Se te acabaron los días serpiente. Es hora de que cambies de piel— en su mente, Naruto daba saltos de emoción, esa frase era muy cool— _Apuesto que con esto logro impresionar a Sakura-chan jujuju_— rió por dentro al poner las dos manos en los mangos de Niken.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Deja de hacerte el héroe, no es momento para eso! ¡Huye! ¡Este tipo no es humano!— gritó Sasuke mirándolo enardecido a través de su Sharingan— _Aunque haya venido a ayudarnos la situación no cambiará en nada… tengo que hacer algo…_— pensó mientras desactivaba su línea de sangre y miraba inquisitivamente a la mujer— Te doy el rollo… a cambio vas a tener que dejarnos ir— dijo mostrando el rollo del cielo.

— ¡¿Qué?— gritaron al mismo tiempo sus compañeros de equipo— ¡Sasuke! ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¡Uno no le entrega el pergamino al enemigo así como así!— el rubio ignoró como la mujer comenzaba a hablar sobre serpientes y huevos como golpeaba su pie contra la rama de forma impaciente— ¡No te voy a dejar hacer algo tonto!— chillo enojado. Cuando la mujer terminó de hablar su compañero de equipo lanzó el pergamino hacia la mujer— ¡**Soru**!— grito apareciendo al lado de Sasuke con el dicho rollo en la mano, sus ojos se oscurecieron gracias a su cabello y su boca estaba inclinada en una mueca.

— ¡¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTAS PE-…?— su boca se vio unida al zapato del rubio que lo envió contra una rama del árbol. En el último momento se recuperó y saltó sobre ella aterrizando encima— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?— gruño como sangre comenzaba a correr por su labio y un hematoma aparecía en su mejilla.

— No recuerdo la puta contraseña… y no tengo idea de cómo comprobar quien soy yo… ¡Pero el gato asustadizo que tengo en frente de mí no es el Sasuke que conozco! ¡Yo debería preguntarte que rayos te pasa! ¡Tú eres el que no sabe nada de lo que está pasando!— gruñó el rubio, sus ojos ahora son carmesí como la sangre rasgados por una línea oscura.

— Kukuku… Naruto tiene toda la razón— siseó la mujer paseando la lengua por sus labios llamando la atención del grupo— Pero lo primero es lo primero. Debo matarlos a todos antes de conseguir el pergamino— mencionó mordiendo la piel de su pulgar y pasándolo por su antebrazo hasta la muñeca.

El rubio posicionó sus dedos en una posición familiar y en cuatro explosiones de humo se encontraban 4 rubios mas portando la misma vestimenta— ¡**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!— gruño el original. Con una explosión de velocidad cada uno desapareció en una estela de velocidad. Uno fue directamente hacia Sakura, el otro fue hacia unos arbustos, otro tomó a Sasuke y lo movió rápidamente del lugar.

A pocos centímetros de la Kunoichi de Kusa apareció el rubio elevando su puño. Sin embargo en una enorme explosión de humo se logró ver una enorme serpiente debajo de los pies de la mujer. A una velocidad alarmante la cola se movió y golpeó al chico enviándolo contra unos árboles. El rubio destrozó el árbol por completo

— Uf…— dijo mientras salía completamente ileso. Su enorme melena, más grande que antes, estaba envolviendo casi en su totalidad su cuerpo. Ya que aun no podía aprender la técnica para endurecer el cuerpo, tendría que conformarse con una de las variaciones que había llegado a practicar un par de veces, la cual consistía en alargar su cabello, esponjarlo y luego endurecerlo. Para cuando llegue algún ataque, este actúe como una esponja que absorba el golpe— ¡**Soru**!—.

Para sorpresa de la mujer, dos rubios aparecieron frente ella con ambas piernas elevadas— ¡**Rankyaku: Nibai**!— dos haz de luz viajaron a una velocidad extraordinaria hacía ella, sintiendo peligro saltó lejos. Admiró con sorpresa como la invocación que trajo fue cortada por ese haz azulino que iba destinado hacia ella.

— ¡**Geppou**!— para su sorpresa el rubio "voló" por los aires saltando en diferentes direcciones hacia sí, también pudo apreciar un clon corriendo rápidamente en la misma dirección. Paseó su dedo por su antebrazo dispuesto a traer otra invocación, sin embargo la voz de 5 personas la hizo detenerse a medio camino— ¡**Rankyaku Ghoshi**!— cinco haz de luz salieron disparadas de 5 direcciones diferentes. A pocos centímetros de tocarla sonrió.

Una explosión de luz se apreció donde estaba la mujer. La cual desapareció dejando desconcertados a los cinco.

Para la sorpresa de todos la Kunoichi saltó desde la tierra y golpeó con su pie, el rostro del rubio, provocando que este explotara en humo— _Uno menos…_— una serpiente se deslizó desde su manga y fue a parar al cuello de otro provocando que explote en humo— _Dos_—.

— ¡**Rankyaku**!— la serpiente fue cortada limpiamente gracias a un haz celeste que pasó a través de ella. Agradeciendo la oportunidad, la mujer corrió hasta otro rubio y lo pateó lejos. No cabe decir que ese también explotó en una nube de humo— _Tres_—.

Con una explosión de humo otra enorme serpiente surgió a partir de la rama del árbol en la cual estaba parada. El reptil actuó con rapidez y golpeó con su cola a ambos clones enviándolos contra unos árboles secos. Una enorme explosión de polvo y humo fue lo que vino después. La serpiente tomo rumbo a la explosión dejando a la Kunoichi sola— Ahora por mi presa— sonrió mientras se movía rápidamente hacia el resto del equipo.

— ¡No te dejaré tocar a Sakura-chan!— hubo un grito conjunto y la mujer abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver un chico en frente de ella— ¡**Shigan Shioki**!— la mujer pudo sentir como su cuerpo fue empalado por el dedo índice, tanto del chico y su clon atacando desde atrás y adelante. Sangre salió a partir de su boca como miraba al rubio con una sonrisa enfermiza— Kukuku… eres interesante…— la mujer comenzó a deshacerse como si estuviera hecho de barro.

— Una sustitución— gruño olisqueando el aire, al sentir una pisca de hollín sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

El cuerpo de ambos fueron envueltos por unas poderosas llamas que los lanzó lejos, el clon explotó en una nube de humo dejando descubierto al original.

Con un grito de ira lanzó la chaqueta quemada y aflojó la corbata del traje— Tsk… ahora no tengo opción— su cuerpo creció y el cabello se trasladó por todo su cuerpo, su boca se agrando y sus dientes se afilaron al punto de que parecían unas cierras. Ahora en frente del enemigo que los estaba atacando, se encontraba un hombre zorro de pelaje entre rojo y amarillo mirándolo a través de unos ojos carmesí— Ya no me contendré contra ti ¡**Soru**!—.

* * *

— Mi nombre es Orochimaru. Si deseas volver a verme, haz lo imposible para sobrevivir a este examen— susurro mientras posicionaba sus manos en un sello. Ante su sorpresa el chico que estaba a sus pies desapareció en una explosión de humo y a una enorme velocidad apareció el mismo chico en frente de él— ¡**Shigan**!— su dedo se hundió en su torso. Escupió un poco de sangre pero aun así no hizo nada para cambiar de posición— ¡Nunca seré parte de ti bastardo inmundo!—.

—Al igual que Sasuke, tu buscarás el poder… y cuando llegue ese momento…— el cuello del renegado clase S se alargó y su boca se acercó al cuello del rubio. Antes de que pudiera aplicar cualquier técnica, los colmillos fueron de Orochimaru ingresaron en su piel, provocando que gritara de dolor. La cabeza del ninja serpiente volvió a la normalidad y apreció como el chico se alejaba mientras sostenía el lugar donde lo había mordido. Una marca de tres tomoes comenzó a formarse y de pronto el rubio aulló de dolor— _Eso fue por el tiempo agradable que me diste_— murmuró mientras se dirigía hacía su otro compañero y empleó la misma técnica antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Ya había agotado casi todas sus fuerzas contra el rubio y con esta ultima técnica.

— Kukuku… ellos buscarán el poder— le dijo a la chica del grupo mientras se hundía en la corteza del árbol.

Sakura miró a ambos chicos caídos con los ojos bien abiertos mientras lagrimas caían por la esquina de estos— ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!— grito mientras se acercaba de uno a otro llorando. _¿Q-Que puedo hacer?_ Se dijo mentalmente mientras abrazaba al rubio con todas sus fuerzas. Este gruñía como un animal acorralado en los brazos de la chica. Su ojo derecho estaba cerrado y podía sentir como el sello carcomía su piel.

— S-Sakura…chan— le susurro al oído, llamando su atención— M… Me voy a… d-desmayar…— las lagrimas de la chica caían aun mas al ver que estaba a punto de dejarla sola— L-Lo siento—.

— ¡NARUTO!—.

* * *

El rubio se vio a sí mismo años atrás. Tenía el cabello alborotado y corto, poseía unos pantalones cortos y una playera toda manchada— Yo nunca conocí a mis padres— susurró amargamente como lagrimas se deslizaban desde sus azulinos ojos— E-Ellos me pegaban… me maltrataban…— murmuró. El paisaje blanco a su alrededor dio un vuelco de colores y se transformó en lo que era Konoha hace 8 años.

Su versión más joven seguía llorando como algunos adultos aparecieron de la nada y comenzaban a mirarlo con odio, hasta algunos le tiraban basura y lo insultaban— Se burlaban… me insultaban…— a lo lejos, en el monumento Hokage donde se encontraban las caras de los cuatro Hokage que había tenido la aldea hasta ahora, se podía apreciar una silueta de un enorme zorro con unos ojos blancos vacios mirándole directamente.

— Me odiaban— gruñó el chico, que tenía las manos en los ojos movió su dedo hasta tocar el parpado y metió su dedo dentro, mostrándole un amarillento ojo rasgado como el de una serpiente. Entonces fuego comenzó a caer sobre Konoha y la aldea completa ardió en llamas— Ellos nos hicieron esto… ellos nos metieron al zorro… ¡Todo es su culpa!—

— Si, ¿Y qué?— dijo Naruto mirando al chico directamente a los ojos— ¿Tú crees que me importa?— se acercó a paso lento hacia la versión más pequeña de él— ¿Y que si me odian? ¡Yo los protegeré igual! ¡Haré que la justicia prevalga en esta aldea y me haré cargo de que personas como tú dejen de existir!— gritó elevando su pierna.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron a más no poder cuando su torso se desprendió de sus piernas y comenzaba a caer— **Rankyaku**— murmuró la versión adulta. El niño desapareció en una estela morada que se desvaneció en el viento.

El fuego comenzó apagarse y rayos de sol caían a través de las espesas nubes. Uno golpeó su rostro.

Cerró los ojos… y luego los abrió una vez más. Solo que ahora ya no estaba en la aldea…

* * *

— ¡Suéltame perra!— gruño un chico de cabello violeta opaco, estaba vestido con una playera amarilla gastada con unas letras en ella, unos pantalones gris con manchas negras y una bufanda con el mismo diseño. El chico se encontraba golpeando la cabeza de Sakura, que estaba con varios rasguños cortes y hematomas en su cuerpo, pero más importante, se encontraba mordiendo el brazo izquierdo del dicho chico— ¡Ahg! ¡Suéltame!—.

Detrás de unos arbustos, Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga, admiraba con sus ojos bien abiertos como recibía golpe tras golpe en la cabeza— _S-Sakura…_— imágenes de su amistad volaron por su cabeza golpe tras golpe.

— ¡Déjame ya!— recordó el cintillo que le había regalado el día que la conoció, le dijo que su frente era hermosa y debería sentirse orgullosa por ello.

Cinco golpes más— ¡Maldita perra de la hoja!— el recuerdo de Sakura con el grupo de chicos dándole saber que le gustaba un chico. Les gustaba el mismo chico. Y se había vuelto más segura de sí misma.

Remordimiento bañó su mente al ver como seguía siendo golpeada— "_¡Ino! ¡Ino! ¡Descubrí que Sasuke-kun le gusta las chicas con cabello largo!_"—.

— _S-Sakura_— murmuró, una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba desde la esquina de su ojo— "_Escuché que te gusta Sasuke-kun. A partir de ahora seremos rivales_"— mas imágenes viajaron por su mente como admiraba la sangre que surgía a través de su boca y nariz— "_No pienso dejar que me ganes_"— sus ojos se bañaron en lagrimas.

La pelirrosa golpeó el suelo y reboto un par de veces cerca del árbol— ¡Perra inmunda!— grito Zaku apuntando ambas manos hacia la chica, cuando lo hizo, dos cosas ocurrieron…

La primera fue que el equipo 10 se puso en forma protectora en frente de la chica, exceptuando al chico más corpulento del grupo, que fue arrastrado a partir de sus amigos que tomaron su bufanda. Y la segunda cosa… el árbol donde Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban siendo atendidos fue destruido en su totalidad enviando pedazos y astillas por doquier.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, como Naruto Uzumaki se levantó primero. Estaba usando solo una camisa y pantalones, puesto que Sakura tuvo que quitarle la mayoría de su ropa para tener que curarle las heridas.

Sasuke aun estaba entre los restos del árbol, liberando rastros de energía morada.

El rubio movió sus ojos por todos lados, intentando reconocer todo a su alrededor. Hasta que su mirada cayó en la chica que le gustaba— Sakura…— su tono helado llamó la atención de todo. Nunca antes habían escuchado así a Naruto. Un pequeño gruñido, como el de un zorro se escapo por su garganta— Dime… Quien fue… ¡¿EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE TE HIZO ESO?— grito enardecido. La reacción fue inmediata, el equipo diez tomó esto como una retirada y se alejaron lo más rápido posible del rubio.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la chica en cuestión, mientras marcas negras comenzaban a surgir a través de su cuerpo, extrañamente todas tenían forma de viento. Sus ojos tomaron un vuelco de azulino a carmesí sangriento. Sus manos se volvieron puño y sus uñas rasgaban la piel de la palma de su propia mano. No había que ser un tonto para saber que estaba furioso.

Estaba a pocos centímetros de la chica, y la miraba a través de sus tristes ojos carmesí. Su rostro estaba magullado, tenía un ojo morado y una leve hinchazón, su glorioso cabello largo ahora estaba corto— D-Dime… Dime quien te hizo esto— le murmuró fríamente, la chica se estremeció ante su mirada. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando el chico del sonido habló.

— Fui yo—.

Zaku pudo sentir su mirada, pero también una gran presión que fue ejercida sobre él. Su compañero de equipo, Dosu Kinuta, admiró con horror como el chakra del chico se hizo visible y era una combinación entre el sello de Orochimaru y algo más… algo peor, mucho, mucho peor. Una criatura… una criatura que aumentaba ese poder hasta por los cielos— S-Su chakra… es… inmenso— y eso que la ira del chico no iba enfocado totalmente hacia él.

— ¿Tú fuiste… el que lastimó a Sakura-chan?— susurró mirando al shinobi del sonido directamente a los ojos.

— Esa perra tiene lo que se merecía— posicionó sus manos en un sello y dio una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡No, Zaku! ¡¿Es que no lo ves?— grito Dosu alarmado.

—**Zankyokukuuha**— una enorme corriente de aire voló a través de sus manos destruyendo todo a su paso, el árbol donde residían los tres fue destruido en su totalidad y varios otros objetos detrás de este a 10 metros de distancia. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios— ¿Dónde quedaron sus pedazos?—.

— ¿A quién rayos le hablas?— los ojos del shinobi se abrieron a más no poder al sentir la presencia del rubio detrás de suyo. Antes de que siquiera reaccionar este le dio una patada que lo envió unos metros lejos antes de golpear con su cuerpo un tronco.

Los ojos de Dosu se abrieron en horror al ver un zorro humanoide de dos metros erguido desde la posición en la que se encontraba su compañero de equipo. También logró apreciar que sus compañeros estaban detrás de él sanos y salvos— **Soru**— fue capaz de oírlo hablar, antes de que el sonido de huesos rotos llenara el aire.

— **Jusshigan**— sangre comenzó a caer por la comisura de sus labios. Zaku admiró con horror los diez dedos insertados en su torso, si estuviera mas consiente se hubiera dado cuenta que la combinación de la técnica y la velocidad de impacto habían roto todas sus costillas… sus ojos se quedaron abiertos aun cuando cayó al suelo muerto.

— ¡**Rankyaku**!— un haz azulino salió disparado a partir de su pie hacia el shinobi envuelto en vendas. Quien no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, provocando que la técnica se encontrase con su brazo, cortándolo.

El chico grito de dolor mientras sostenía el muñón donde debería estar su brazo enguantado por ese aparato para el sonido. Si no le atendían ahora iba a morir. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una mano sostuvo su rostro. Su cráneo se encontró con la tierra, creando un cráter decente alrededor.

— Ahora… solo faltas tú— gruño acercándose lentamente hacía la ultima integrante del grupo del sonido.

Sakura miraba con lágrimas en los ojos como el chico que juró protegerla ahora estaba masacrando al equipo que la lastimo. Imágenes pasadas de él y lo tierno que fue con ella llenaron su mente— _Para_— pensó mientras se levantaba, un recuerdo de él gritándole que le gustaba apareció de repente— _Para_— susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él, otro recuerdo de él llegando un día con la ropa destrozada y el pecho descubierto, ella le golpeo y le dijo lo cerdo que era— Para— dijo mientras corría hacia él.

— "_Yo te protegeré Sakura-chan, aunque me cueste la vida_"— no, no así. Ella no quería que fuera así.

— ¡Para!— grito la chica abrazando al enorme zorro, el cual se detuvo en seco. Lagrimas caían por su pelaje como ella frotaba su rostro contra el— Para— dijo apretando un poco más al zorro— N-No quiero verte así N-Naruto… Tú no eres así— tartamudeo Sakura llorando abiertamente. Lee los miró desde el suelo con una muesca y el equipo de Ino los miraba con diferentes expresiones.

— _¿E-Ese es Naruto?_— murmuró Chouji observándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, al igual que todos.

— Para… por favor… estoy asustada— ante esto, el zorro humanoide abrió los ojos a más no poder y con una mirada triste comenzó a volver a su forma normal. Pronto estaba el mismo chico de una gran melena rubia, las marcas alrededor de él desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

— L-Lo siento— susurro abatido, mirando al suelo. El abrazo de la chica no hizo más que aumentar como ella dejaba de llorar lentamente.

Ya no importaba preocuparse de la chica del sonido. Ella se había desmayado por la presión de instinto asesino que fue dirigida a ella en primer lugar.

* * *

Ino se encontraba arreglando el cabello de Sakura mientras tenían una conversación entre susurros. Los compañeros de Lee llegaron en el último momento, cuando Naruto había vuelto a su forma normal. Ellos no lograron a ver nada de su transformación, así que asumieron que todo había terminado. Tenten saludó al rubio, quien le devolvió el saludo, se dirigió hacia lee y lo despertó.

— Naruto. Te subestimé la primera vez que nos vimos. Creí que Sasuke era el más fuerte de tu equipo, pero creo que me equivoque. Si has logrado vencerlos es porque tienes un gran poder— dijo abatido el chico de enormes cejas.

El nombrado le sonrió y le dijo que no había problema, para cuando se vuelvan a ver ambos serían más fuertes. Se dieron una sonrisa y se fueron, dejando al equipo 10 y 7 en el claro. El rubio tomó dirección hacía Shikamaru que lo veía exceptivo por su transformación— ¿Qué fue todo eso Naruto?— pregunto Chouji, provocando que su amigo frunciera el ceño ante la pregunta precipitada.

— ¿Te refieres a mi transformación?— pregunto sorprendido. Se apuntó con su dedo índice.

— Si, Naruto. Que fue todo eso— esta vez fue Shikamaru el que lo encaró, esto le parecía cada vez más raro. Es como si su amigo hubiera desaparecido.

— Uh… ¡No se! Un día me di cuenta que podía transformarme en un zorro a mi voluntad… aunque solo tengo dos transformaciones— dijo mientras tomaba la forma de un zorro pequeño con el mismo traje y luego una versión humanoide de 2 metros, cabe decir que impresionó bastante a ambos— Es algo así como una línea de sangre— dijo felizmente.

— Eso… es…— dijo entrecortadamente el chico corpulento mientras daba algunos pasos atrás— ¡GENIAL!— grito con estrellas en sus ojos. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor del rubio mencionando algo sobre su familia y lo parecido que era. Balbuceando algunas preguntas y cosas para sí mismo.

Shikamaru miraba esto con una enorme gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca.

* * *

¿Qué había pasado con Sasuke?

Pues al despertar y ver el desastre ocasionado, fue tomado por una enorme sed de sangre. El enemigo estaba desarmado, pero vio a Naruto hablando con los chicos del equipo 10. Le grito y le pidió que peleara contra él, unas marcas similares surgieron alrededor de su cuerpo.

Al intentar realizar un jutsu de fuego para iniciar la pelea, su rostro se encontró con el puño de Naruto, quien le miraba condescendientemente— No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esta, o tendré que matarte— dijo enojado, admirando como las marcas desaparecían.

* * *

-Traducción-

**Geppou:** (Paseo lunar) La técnica permite patear el aire para impulsarse, haciendo el efecto de que volasen.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** (Técnica de Replicación de Sombra) Ninjutsu en el que se crean a partir de las sombras multitud de cuerpos reales con una cantidad de chakra equivalentes en cada uno

**Rankyaku Nibai: **(Pierna Tormenta Doble) Variante del Rankyaku que Naruto engendra con un clon en diferentes direcciones, pero ambos disparan al mismo objetivo.

**Rankyaku Ghoshi: **(Pierna Tormenta de Cinco Estrellas) Variante del Rankyaku. Se engendra con cinco clones atacando al mismo objetivo al mismo tiempo.

**Shigan Shioki:** (Dedo Pistola: Ejecución) Variante del Shigan. Se emprende por Naruto y un clon. Uno por delante y otro por detrás. Esta técnica se supone que es de asesinato, pero Orochimaru sobrevive a esta técnica por su habilidad de serpiente.

**Zankyokukuuha:** (Gran Onda Sónica) Técnica exclusiva de Zaku. Se emplea una gran cantidad de chakra y crea una onda expansiva que llega a consumir de 0-10 metros de distancia, destrozando arboles y tierra.

**Jusshigan: **(Diez Dedos Pistola) Un ataque con ambas manos a la vez, realizando "Shigan" con todos los dedos. Naruto solo pudo realizarla por su estado Berserker o como quieran llamarlo.

Si me falto algo, avísenme :)

* * *

**Hey! Te tardaste poco en actualizar O_O!**

**Si… eso se debe a que quería recompensarles por la tardanza. Y ahora que me liberé de ciertos problemas he podido traerles este capítulo lo más rápido posible. Escribí esto en 4 días. Pensando que me iba de vacaciones hoy, pero resulta que es el miércoles. **

**Voy a usar esto como anuncio, me voy de vacaciones y si no vuelvo, pues… piensen lo peor xD solo quería decirles lo mucho que los he extrañado, y lo mucho que siento no poder actualizar como yo quisiera. Es más. Yo estaba esperando para saber qué es lo que pasaba después en este fic :)**

**Ok, discúlpenme por el final anti-climático de la batalla contra Orochimaru, fue ahí cuando me dio un bloqueo y decidí cambiar rápido la escena. Ahora actuó mejor cuando escribo. Eso es algo muy bueno, supongo. También pido disculpas a todos los que quieren ver a Sakura en un agujero… pero no puedo, es un personaje que me da ese no se qué. Ya no puedo hacerle daño como antes :c**

**¿Próximo capitulo? Un pequeño spoiler: Lentes.**

**No olviden comentar**

**Saludos.**


	4. Pelea

**The Fox of the Six Skills**

_Por fullme_

— No voy a meterme en el agua— dijo. El equipo 7 descansaba cerca de un rio. Había una fogata en el medio del claro y tenían hambre— No puedo tener contacto con el agua— en estos momentos el equipo estaba discutiendo con un zorro vestido con un traje negro.

— ¿Y por qué no?— inquirió un chico de cabello azabache con un ojo morado, gracias al golpe para espabilarlo antes de que se fuera el equipo 10.

— Soy alérgico al agua…— dijo el zorro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo— Todos saben que los zorros son alérgicos al agua—.

La chica iba a contradecirlo, pero una mirada suplicante que le envió el rubio la hizo callar de inmediato.

— ¿Entonces que mierda vamos a comer?— pregunto cruzándose de brazos mirándolo completamente enojado. Aun podía sentir el ardor alrededor de su ojo… y lo peor de todo es que no podía recordar como se lo hicieron. Sakura le dijo que cuando Orochimaru los atacó había recibido el golpe, pero aparentemente el no podía recordarlo.

El zorro miró a todos lados antes de transformarse en el chico de gran melena— Pues iré a buscar comida. Les juro que solo me tardo 5 minutos en conseguirla— dijo mientras amarraba las Katana que estaban en el suelo y se ajustaba la chaqueta— ¿Que dices?—.

— Yo creo que mi idea de conseguir pescado es mejor— dijo Sasuke. Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió al riachuelo.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo y lo vio irse, luego dirigió su visión hacía la chica que le gustaba— Ve Naruto… yo me quedaré cuidándola. Confío en ti— las mejillas del aludido ardieron y con una explosión de velocidad desapareció.

* * *

Su cuerpo se estremeció. Ella era una chica de cabello carmesí de la aldea oculta: Kusa. Vestía una chaqueta café y una falda marrón, debajo de ello llevaba una simple malla en forma de red desde su pecho, hasta sus piernas.

Tembló en miedo.

Ella no estaba lista. No se sentía lista.

— ¡C-Chicos!— grito al aire retrocediendo paso a paso— ¡Donde están todos!—.

En frente de ella se cernía un gran oso pardo 10 veces más grande de lo normal. Baba caía a partir desde la comisura de sus labios mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente a su presa. La chica al notar su lentitud dio un vuelco y comenzó a correr, solo para que el oso interceptara su acción y la golpeara, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, las gafas que estaba llevando salieron disparadas al chocar contra la tierra.

— ¡Kya~!—

— ¡**Soru**!— en una mancha de velocidad apareció un chico de enorme cabellera rubia golpeando la mejilla del enorme oso con su codo, la velocidad y fuerza del impacto provocó el desprendimiento del cráneo y la columna vertebral del mamífero.

*CRACK*

El oso cayó pesadamente al suelo y el rubio dio un pequeño salto en el aire antes de caer sobre su cabeza— Ya sabía yo que encontraría comida en menos de 5 minutos— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Desenvainó una de sus Katanas y la plantó en la cabeza del animal cerciorándose de que este muerto y no inconsciente— Sera mejor que vuel-… ¿Uh? ¿Hay alguien allí?— pregunto desde el cadáver del animal, mirando hacia abajo en una chica de cabello rojo que aun estaba tirada en el suelo cubriéndose.

La aludida abrió ligeramente los ojos, los había cerrado esperando su muerte, pero aparentemente esta nunca llegó.

— ¡He! ¡Pero si es una chica!— dijo envainando su espada, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

Cuando levantó los ojos logró ver una silueta amarillenta y negra encima de una gran mancha café— _¡M-Mis gafas!_—.

Cuando ambos cristales se posaron en sus ojos ella…

Lo vio.

Un chico de hermosa y larga cabellera rubia que caía por sus hombros hasta sus rodillas, un gran mechón tapaba su ojo derecho. Vestía un traje de negocios negro, unos zapatos del mismo color y una corbata blanca. La banda en su cabeza no se podía vislumbrar por su cabello pero ella no tuvo tiempo para prestarle atención. Sus ojos se posaron en dos fosas de mar azul y un rostro marcado con tres cortes en cada mejilla. El chico estaba de brazos cruzados mirándole de forma interrogante.

Sus mejillas ardieron.

Una sincera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico— Bueno, ¡Nos veremos!— llegó al suelo y levantó el cadáver del animal como si no fuera nada, en un flash de velocidad se había ido.

* * *

— ¿Así que no tienen ningun rollo?—.

La chica de cabello rosado asintió con la cabeza— Si, un tipo asqueroso quemó nuestro rollo del cielo y le dimos el que conseguimos a otro equipo— dijo ella recordando como el rubio le entregaba con sus propias manos a Ino el rollo de la tierra que había sacado del cadáver de esa momia de la aldea oculta del sonido.

— Ustedes no son muy inteligentes que digamos—.

Naruto apareció detrás de algunos arbustos llevando consigo el cadáver del oso que acababa de matar, sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver a Kabuto. Se calmó un rato y espero si habría alguna pelea, al escuchar a Sasuke retarlo a una pelea actuó de inmediato— **Soru**— susurró apareciendo a un lado del chico de cabello plateado.

Kabuto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como un zapato impactó su rostro, el impulso fue tan fuerte que lo envió algunos metros lejos, dando tumbos al chocar contra el suelo.

— Tú ya tienes los rollos del cielo y la tierra. No tienes razón para molestar a mi equipo— dijo estoicamente al caer de pie y avanzar a paso lento hacia el chico de lentes desenvainando una Katana— Lárgate— murmuró estando a un metro de distancia. Una pequeña presión comenzó a ejercerse en el aire, pero se fue tan pronto como el joven comenzó a levantarse.

Se limpió la sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios— Je, no pareces ser muy listo— dijo levantando hasta hacer contacto con sus ojos. Una pequeña presión de un segundo surgió entre ellos— Pudiste haberme matado para conseguir los rollos cuando estaba distraído—.

— No los necesitamos. Vete—.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, los cuales se volvieron eternos para el resto del equipo 7. El rubio mirando su terquedad desenvainó la otra Katana y las tomo desde el mango en forma inversa— Si no te vas, te obligaré a hacerlo— dijo Naruto.

— Ok, ok. Yo solo intentaba ayudar a tu equipo a pasar el examen— dijo el chico de gafas elevando los brazos defensivamente.

— Voy a contar hasta tres— dijo mientras elevaba cada arma y plantaba sus pies en la tierra— Uno…—

— ¡Naruto! El solo nos estaba ayudando— grito Sakura completamente alterada. Ella estaba al lado de la chica del sonido que decidieron mantener como prisionero.

— Hm…— gruño Sasuke en acuerdo.

— Dos…—.

Kabuto dio un paso atrás— Oye, oye, tranquilízate, no pienso hacerle nada malo a tus amigos es sol-…— sin embargo un par de ojos carmesí lo miraron amenazadoramente y una gran presión se ejerció sobre él.

— **Tres**—.

En un remolino de hojas el chico peli plateado había desaparecido.

El rubio suspiró y enfundó sus armas dándose media vuelta en dirección del oso que había traído.

— ¡NARUTO!— grito la chica de cabellos rosados. El rubio la ignoró y comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo del oso hacia la fogata, sacó un Kunai y comenzó a separar la carne del pelaje— ¡¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer? ¡Él era nuestra única oportunidad para poder pasar el Examen Chunin!— el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi simplemente miró hacia ella y luego volvió a su labor provocando que la chica ardiera de rabia, cuando se iba a dignar una vez más a gritarle, el chico le habló.

— Mira en el estuche que tienes en el trasero— dijo en cuclillas mientras realizaba la labor de quitar parte de la piel para comenzar a arrancar pedazos de carne para poder asar.

Sakura hizo lo que le dijo y con enorme sorpresa se dio cuenta, desde el estuche sacó dos rollos, uno del cielo y otro de la tierra. Intactos.

— ¡P-Pe-Pero!— tartamudeo con los ojos bien abiertos, no cabe decir que su otro compañero de equipo estaba igual de sorprendido— Yo vi cuando ese tipo espeluznante quemo el rollo del cielo frente a nuestros ojos ¿C-Como?—.

El rubio se dio la vuelta ligeramente mientras portaba una vara al fuego con un pedazo de carne, su mano libre la estaba utilizando para hurgar su nariz con su dedo meñique— Yo obtuve el rollo de la tierra al principio del Examen al emboscar a algún tonto que debió haber pensado que era débil— menciono despreocupadamente volviendo su atención a la vara que sostenía— Y el rollo que quemó esa serpiente fue el que contenía mis apuntes de la academia ninja— dijo portando una sonrisa que nadie pudo ver— De todas formas estaba vacío, jajaja—.

— Eso no explica el porqué los tenía Sakura— dijo Sasuke dando un paso adelante entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Oh! Pues cuando me enfrenté contra esa cosa, hice algunas copias para distraerlo. Aproveche la oportunidad para alejar a Sakura-chan del peligro, sabía que no estarían a salvo conmigo así que las guardé en su estuche ninja— dijo con una enorme sonrisa, alejó la carne ya cocida de la fogata y la sopló un par de veces antes de pegarle un mordisco, iba a proporcionarle otro hasta que la chica que le gustaba le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, provocando que fuera de lleno contra la tierra.

— ¡ME TOCASTE EL TRASERO AL HACERLO PERVERTIDO! ¡SHANNARO!— grito enardecida elevando el puño con el cual había creado un enorme chichón humeante en la cabeza del rubio, Sasuke dio un paso atrás.

* * *

— Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi Iruka-sensei— dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. En frente del equipo 7 estaba su ex -maestro de la academia ninja. Umino Iruka, quien los había felicitado por llegar 8 horas antes de que termine el Examen, sin embargo decidió reprenderlos y decirle lo preocupado que estaba, su dialogó acabó ahí cuando Naruto tomó la palabra— Ya somos ninja, y por ley somos vistos como adultos— su amistosidad hacia su maestro acabo en el momento de dar indicios de preocupación.

Los ojos del maestro se suavizaron, recordó la charla que tuvo con Kakashi y el Hokage antes de verlos— Si… tienes razón, Naruto— dijo antes de otorgarles una sonrisa. Su atención luego fue tomada por una chica de la aldea del sonido envuelta en unos cables detrás del equipo 7— Uh… ¿Qué pasa con ella?— preguntó confundido.

El rubio parecía despertarse de su trance serio y dirigió la mirada hacia la aludida— Es nuestra prisionera. Ella tiene una información que debe ser compartida con el Hokage— el Chunin le dio una mirada inquisitiva durante unos segundos hasta que suspiro.

— Ok, puedes ir a verlo. Está en el último piso de la torre— dijo como el rubio llegaba hasta el cuerpo de la chica inconsciente y la levantó sobre su hombro. Sus compañeros de equipo se dignaban a acompañarlo cuando las manos de Iruka cayeron sobre sus hombros— Ustedes no tienen excusa, así tendrán que escuchar lo que tengo que decir— una gota de sudor cayo por la nuca de ambos.

* * *

Ajeno a lo que sus compañeros de equipo estaban pasando, el rubio se dirigía hacia la oficina en la cual se encontraba el Hokage junto a algunos Jounin. Llegó a la puerta doble y la pateó con su pie— ¡Viejo! Tengo una información importante para la aldea— dijo mientras hacía camino a través del umbral, sin embargo al pasar por el, se vio atrapado entre varias personas, las cuales lo estaban sosteniendo con sus manos y amenazándolo con Kunai— ¿Llego en mal momento?—.

— Ah, Naruto-kun, no reconocí tu presencia. Discúlpalos, ellos creían que se trataba de un atentado contra mi— dijo sonriente el Kage de la aldea, estaba al lado de una silla mirando la televisión, en la cual se podía ver las cintas de seguridad. En un instante los que sostenía al Jinchuuriki del Kyubi lo soltaron. El anciano se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba en su hombro— Y dime, Naruto-kun. ¿Qué llevas ahí?—.

— Mi prisionera. La capture después de un equipo del sonido nos atacara— dijo mientras se rascaba la nariz con su mano libre— El resto de su equipo está muerto—.

— Naruto— dijo severamente el anciano mirándolo desconcertado, la pipa con tabaco que tenía la posó en su mano— Esta contra las reglas tomar como prisionero a ninjas de otras aldeas, podrías provocar una guerra—.

El rubio asintió— No estaba al tanto de estas reglas. Sin embargo, los compañeros de equipo de esta niña mencionaron algo sobre Orochimaru, así qu-…— sin embargo su frase se quedo en el aire como la Jounin encargada del examen para Chunin lo tomo por la camisa y la atrajo hacia ella.

— ¿¡Que dijeron sobre Orochimaru! ¡DIMELO!— grito Anko Mitarashi. Lo zarandeo con fuerza al no encontrar respuesta, la chica que tenía en su hombro cayó pesadamente en el suelo— Si no me lo dices… te obligare— gruño esta ultima parte, estaban tan cerca que sus narices estaban tocando.

— Anko, suéltalo—.

— ¡P-Pero Hokage-sama!— dijo la chica mirándolo por la esquina de sus ojos.

— Ahora—.

La mujer de hermosas curvas lo hizo un lado antes de caminar hacia una silla y se sentó ahí.

— Como iba diciendo. Esta chica al parecer fue enviada por Orochimaru para probar mi fuerza y la de Sasuke Uchiha— menciono mientras llevaba a la chica a un sillón al final de la habitación y la dejó acostada— Se debe a que el nos impuso un sello, yo pude combatirlo, pero mi compañero de equipo no, así que lo noquee. El ya no recuerda nada—.

— ¿Esperas que te creamos semejante mierda?— dijo Anko de brazos y piernas cruzadas mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Pues es muy sencillo dejar a Sasuke inconsciente, solo tienes que saber donde golpearlo— dijo con una sonrisa. Sarutobi no pudo evitarlo y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡De eso no es lo que estoy hablando imbécil!— grito mientras se levantaba de su asiento y lo apuntaba con su dedo— ¡No te voy a creer que pudiste combatir el sello maldito en solo 2 días!—.

— Anko…— dijo el Sandaime.

— No, está bien Hokage-sama— dijo Naruto con una amistosa sonrisa. Levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos café de la chica serpiente— Puede que no me creas, pero yo puedo controlar el sello por mi voluntad y una fuerza interna que se me tiene prohibido mencionar— el Jinchuuriki dio una pequeña mirada hacia el líder de la aldea antes de dirigir su atención hacia la Jounin especial— Solo decidí no caer en mis más oscuros deseos— sus ojos se oscurecieron durante un momento.

Anko abrió los ojos ligeramente, un recuerdo de sí misma acostada en el suelo pasó por su mente, estaba llorando con una marca de maldición en su hombro.

— Aunque me arde un poco. Me gustaría que llamaran a alguien que pueda sellarlo y así no tener problemas al utilizar chakra—.

— Me temo que no podemos hacer eso Naruto-kun— dijo Hiruzen dando una calada a su pipa— Tendríamos que llamar a un experto en sellos, y el único que conocemos esta fuera de la aldea. Su nombre es Jiraya, el Gama-Sennin—.

— ¿Y donde se encuentra?— pregunto el rubio inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Las mejillas de Sarutobi se llenaron de sangre. Desvió la mirada— Prefiero no decirlo—.

* * *

— _¡Cállate!_— susurro Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo, una mueca se ahueco en su rostro.

— _¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡No quiero ver sufrir a ambos de esta forma! ¡Voy a contárselos a todos!_— dijo Sakura, estaban discutiendo hace un momento si abandonar o no, su otro compañero de equipo estaba escuchándolos a donde paraba el asunto un poco más alejado. Hace unos momentos tuvieron que escuchar el discurso del Hokage y preguntaron si alguien iba a renunciar.

La mano de la chica se iba a elevar para llamar la atención de las personas presentes, sin embargo el azabache la interceptó con su mano izquierda y le dio un ligero apretón— _No se lo digas a nadie_— los ojos de la chica de pelo rosado se bañaron en lagrimas.

— _¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerte el fuerte? ¡No me gusta verte así Sasuke! Y-…_— sin embargo una mirada del chico la acalló.

— _Esto no se trata de ti. Yo no he pedido ninguna ayuda_— sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente— _Debo vengarme. Para mí convertirme en Chunin me da lo mismo… yo estoy aquí para saber si estoy lo suficientemente fuerte_— la imagen de todas las personas que conoció hace un tiempo cruzaron su mente. Neji Hyuga, Sabaku no Gaara y Rock Lee.

— Bonita historia— una mano agarró la muñeca de Sasuke y dio un fuerte apretón, provocando que este soltara a Sakura de inmediato— Pero debo decir que si vuelves a lastimar a Sakura-chan de esa misma forma, te insertaré este dedo en la garganta— dijo serenamente el rubio mientras elevaba su dedo índice de su mano libre.

Sasuke gruño ante el apriete de acero en su mano, sus ojos se cruzaron durante un rato hasta que el rubio lo dejó ir.

— También quiero luchar contigo, Naruto— dijo Sasuke frotándose la muñeca adolorida.

El rubio se dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar— _Estoy esperando el momento para romperte todos los dientes_— susurro con una enorme sonrisa.

Un momento más tarde se dio a conocer un panel, en donde iba a mostrar los nombres aleatoriamente para los enfrentamientos. No fue sorpresa para Naruto ver los nombres en la pantalla.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akadô**

— El partido entre Sasuke Uchiha de la hoja contra Yoroi Akadô de la hoja se llevará acabo ahora. Subid todos exceptuando a los combatientes— dijo el enfermizo Jounin.

El rubio ignoró completamente el hecho de que su sensei le estaba hablando algo a su compañero de equipo y se dirigió hacia el balcón mientras le seguía de cerca Sakura. Siguió hasta el equipo 8 y se detuvo entre medio. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de Yuuhi Kurenai, la Jounin a cargo de ese equipo. Cruzó ambas piernas en el suelo y entrelazó sus dedos en una pose meditativa. La única mujer del equipo 7 lo miró con el ceño fruncido, al igual que la Jounin a su lado.

— Naruto… ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunto la chica de cabellos rosados acercándose hasta estar detrás de él.

— Intento concentrarme… no tengo ganas de mirar un combate que ya está decidido— dijo completamente impasible. Sakura iba a preguntar si pensaba que Sasuke iba a perder, sin embargo su pregunta quedó en el aire como el cabello del rubio comenzó a elevarse y moverse como si tuviera vida propia.

Algunas personas notaron esto y se sorprendieron como el cabello del rubio se dividía y se movía como si fueran tentáculos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Jinchuuriki del Kyubi como intentaba concentrar en el movimiento del cabello y al mismo tiempo darle forma.

Era fácil controlar el cabello cuando estaba quieto, sin embargo cuando se enfrentó con Orochimaru tuvo suerte de manejar su cabello a tiempo. Hubo veces en las que el Sanin había logrado lastimarlo considerablemente a causa de su lentitud. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento por el cual había sufrido, el **Semei Kikan** hasta este punto era el más difícil de todos. No era tan fácil poder controlar de la punta de sus cabellos hasta las uñas de los pies.

Uno de los golpes de esa asquerosa serpiente retumbó en su mente, eso le recordaba aprender rápido el **Tekkai**, para evitar momentos como esos.

— Hm…— dijo abriendo ligeramente su ojo izquierdo admirando como Sasuke y Yoroi estaban en el aire— _Vaya forma de copiar…_— murmuró más para sí mismo que para alguien más y volvió de nuevo hacia su meditación. Pasó por alto las miradas asombradas y que Sasuke ya había terminado su partido hace un rato, como intentaba de crear formas con su cabello. Entre ellas formo una bola con pinchos, una mano, un Kunai, entre otros.

**Kabuto Yakushi vs. Shino Aburame**

— _¡Mierda! No esperaba a que me tocara tan rápido. Tsk, tsk… Orochimaru-sama no se encuentra aquí… no podré reunir información sobre Uzumaki Naruto a menos que muestre algo de mi poder aquí… mierda…_— pensó como bajaba por las escaleras. Cuando estaba abajo, le dio una mirada a Misumi, quien estaba mirándolo en todo momento, el chico asintió y Kabuto dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Me retiro!— dijo con una sonrisa. El árbitro lo miro extrañamente y Shino solo elevó una ceja.

— ¡Kabuto Yakushi se retira! ¡Shino Aburame pasa a la siguiente ronda!—.

Naruto dio un pequeño respingo como Kabuto abandonaba la habitación. Aun aunque se haya ido podía oler a serpientes. Esa era una de las razones por la cual el no confiaba en un principio en el. Es el mismo olor que de la persona a quien se enfrentó, y el mismo olor en otras personas más en la habitación le estaba dando mala espina.

**Misumi Tsurugi vs. Sabaku no Kankuro**

Mientras el partido estaba en sus inicios, Naruto comenzó a sanar sus propias heridas y cambiar de forma su cuerpo. Haciéndolo un poco más grande o encogiéndose, pero solo un poco. No quería llamar toda la atención.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de un cuello quebrarse abrió ligeramente su ojo— El verdadero está en la envoltura— mencionó antes de que el chico de la arena se mostrara como Misumi era envuelto por la marioneta que controlaba su oponente por cuerdas de chakra.

A eso, apareció Kakashi a un metro de Naruto— ¿Como les va?— dijo sonriente ignorando los acontecimientos que se estaban llevando a cabo abajo.

Sakura por supuesto le pregunto sobre Sasuke. Naruto por en cambio se quedo en silencio y decidió concentrarse.

El combate terminó y la maquina dio a otro par de nombres aleatorios.

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**

— ¡PELEAS DE MUJERES! ¡YAHOOO!— grito Kiba con una enorme sonrisa mientras golpeaba el tubo del balcón— ¡Esto será genial! ¿Shino me sigues?— dijo el chico perruno dirigiendo su atención hacia su compañero de equipo.

— No—.

— ¡Naruto!—.

— No—.

Antes de que intentara ofrecerle alguna oferta a Hinata, Kurenai se hartó de su actitud y lo golpeó en la cabeza, provocando que este diera de lleno al suelo. Una enorme protuberancia creció a partir de su cabeza y comenzó a desprender humo— Pervertido…— murmuró mientras su puño temblaba en la ira.

— Ella está intentando provocarla para que luche con todas sus fuerzas— susurró el rubio sin abrir los ojos. Su sensei ignoro su comentario, sin embargo Hinata y Kurenai le dieron una pequeña ojeada antes de llevar la vista de nuevo al evento.

Diez minutos después del primer golpe… y seguían igual. Naruto se aburrió de concentrarse en mejorar el Semei Kikan puesto que los golpes que le otorgaban a la chica que le gustaba lo estaban desconcentrando. Así que se dedicó a pulir sus Katanas y quitarles la sangre seca que había reunido a partir de los primeros exámenes. Se sentó en el barandal de espaldas a la pelea y comenzó a pulirlas tarareando una canción navideña.

— ¿Donde conseguiste esa arma?— preguntó Lee al acercarse para socializar un rato con su nuevo rival, ya lo había considerado así desde el momento en que lo vio proteger a Sakura de la muerte— Creo haberla visto en alguna parte—.

— Se las compré ayer a tu compañera de equipo. Fue muy amable en vendérmela— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico también sonrió, sin embargo esa sonrisa desapareció cuando Sakura fue capturada por la Yamanaka— Ha sido atacada por una técnica de tele-transportación mental. Ino se ha apoderado de la voluntad de Sakura— dijo Kakashi sin apartar la vista del libro pervertido el cual leía en medio de la batalla.

— Gracias por la obviedad— dijo Kurenai, provocando una pequeña risa en Naruto.

Ignorando el comentario de la Jounin femenina, Kakashi se dirigió hacia el rubio— ¿No vas a intentar detenerla?— pregunto con una ceja elevada.

— Yo nunca dije que no lo haría— una macabra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto.

— Yo, Sakura Haruno. Me reti-…— sus palabras se acallaron ante el grito de uno de los integrantes del equipo 7.

— ¡SAKURA!— Naruto tenía una enorme sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Ino en el cuerpo de Sakura se volteó para ver su espalda— ¡Cuando estabas dormida…!— hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras el rubio intentaba ocultar la risa que lo estaba invadiendo— ¡Manoseé tu cuerpo! ¡Y ME GUSTO!— grito con todas sus fuerzas. Provocando reacciones variadas en todo el público. Kiba aulló como un lobo ante semejante hazaña, Hinata se desmayó ante la enorme acumulación de sangre en sus mejillas, Kurenai lo miraba con una expresión de odio absoluto, Lee lo miraba como si todo el respeto se hubiera acabado entre los dos y estaba preparado para una pelea… los demás simplemente cayeron al suelo ante el comentario. Sin embargo, el Hokage se rio un poco al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Ino en el cuerpo de Sakura se toco el cuerpo con una mirada de asco— ¡Ewww!— se dijo a si misma paseando sus manos por las partes donde ella creía que Naruto la habría tocado y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo. Entonces el cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

— ¡Tales acciones impuras!— grito Lee dispuesto a darle una patada, cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, Naruto detuvo su pierna con la Katana ya enfundada.

— Es mentira— dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Provocando que varios en el balcón den un suspiro de alivio— Lo dije para que pasara lo que va a pasar—.

— ¿Qué va a-…?—

— ¡NA-RU-TO!— grito con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Sakura como ella daba alaridos de ira y dolor. Al parecer había una lucha interna entre Ino y la Sakura interior— ¡TE VOY A MATAR!—.

El ya nombrado se dispuso a limpiar una vez más sus armas no molestándose por los insultos que ambas Kunoichi comenzaron a lanzarle, olvidándose completamente de la batalla. Dio una pequeña risita antes de seguir con su labor. Al final se aburrieron de gritarle y retomaron la lucha, terminando en un golpe conjunto que las dejó fuera de combate.

Antes de que alguien se mueva Naruto recitó— **Soru**— apareciendo en el área de combate sosteniendo a Sakura e Ino por encima de sus hombros, luego apareció en un borrón amarillento de nuevo en el balcón. Por no decir que los ojos de varios ninja experimentado estaban abiertos a más no poder, por un segundo creyeron haber visto una copia del Hiraishin, la técnica que empleaba el cuarto Hokage. Naruto posicionó ambas jóvenes contra la pared y les otorgo una sonrisa.

— Hiciste un gran trabajo, Sakura-chan— sonrió animado. Se fue una vez más al barandal y se sentó dándole la espalda al próximo combate, en cambio se quedo mirando a la chica que le gustaba antes de comenzar a meditar de nuevo.

**Tenten … vs. Sabaku no Temari**

En medio de la pelea, Sakura e Ino se despertaron de su inconsciencia, solo para ver como el otro partido había comenzado. No se dieron cuenta de que Naruto estaba de piernas cruzadas en el barandal mientras su cabello se movía de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un pulpo.

— ¿Perdí?— susurró Sakura con una muesca. Ino le dio una sonrisa triste, sus ojos estaban cristalizados— Yo debería ser la que debe llorar—.

— ¡Lo hicieron bastante bien! ¡Jajaja!— rio el rubio. Dos miradas se posó sobre el chico que las estaba mirando a través de su ojo entreabierto— No me sorprende que hayan empatado, ambas son muy buenas Kunoichi, es más si quieren podría ens-…— su oración se partió cuando un puño conectó con su rostro.

Pudo haber caído hacia la arena de combate, pero una mano lo agarró de su saco y lo atrajo hacía alguien. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron cómicamente para ver a dos chicas bastante furiosas, Ino lo estaba agarrando de su saco al igual que Sakura, ambas tenían un puño levantado para darle una paliza— **Naruto…**— dijeron ambas, un aura diabólica inundó el aire que los rodeaba— **No olvidaremos lo que acabas de hacer**—.

— ¡E-E-Espera Sakura-chan! ¡No es lo que cr-…!— puños, patadas, cabezazos y mordiscos fue lo que recibió después.

Estuvo recibiendo golpe tras golpe durante unos minutos hasta que sintió un repentino cambio en el aire. De entre la paliza que recibía logró vislumbrar alguien cayendo desde muy alto. Pudo reconocer esa ropa…

— ¡Tenten!— grito Lee como la chica caía a gran velocidad.

Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron, se apartó rápidamente de las dos chicas furiosas y susurró al aire— ¡**Soru**!— en un solo parpadeo, Naruto apareció en el lado contrario de la arena, habían armas esparcidas por todo el suelo, en sus brazos llevaba a una chica de camisa rosa y cabello castaño en forma de dos bollos.

— Interrumpiste una pelea— dijo el réferi antes de estallar en tosidos— Esa chica queda descalificada—.

— Interrumpí la fractura de su columna vertebral— dijo Naruto sosteniendo a la vendedora de sus armas— Esa caída contra la posición en la que sostenía el ventilador, pudo haberla matado— mencionó mientras pasaba al lado de la Kunoichi de Suna, la cual estaba impresionada por su velocidad.

— Tsk, ¿Es que acaso todas las Kunoichi en esta aldea son igual de inútiles?— dijo en broma Temari. Grave error.

— ¿Prefieres enfrentarte con un hombre entonces?— susurro Naruto, mirando por encima de su hombro, sus ojos se volvieron carmesí, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el equipo de la arena.

El rubio los miró durante unos segundos hasta que alejo la mirada y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Caminó tranquilamente pasando por los equipos hasta llegar al equipo de Gai, donde fue recibido por un discurso sobre la juventud y agradecimientos por salvar a su compañera de equipo.

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Akimichi Chouji**

— ¡¿Qué?— grito el chico de huesos grandes. Le dirigió una mirada a su compañero de equipo, el cual le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión confusa.

Viendo que no iban a llegar a nada, Asuma decidió hacer un hincapié en el problema— Disculpen chicos, pero habrá veces en las que tendrás que enfrentarte a algún compañero de la villa— dijo sombríamente recordando a algunos traidores que mataban a su familia y amigos que no pudieron detenerlos— Así que les propongo algo. Si van y demuestran su fuerza un poco, les pagare una cena. Todo lo que quieran comer— dijo amistosamente, a pesar de las miradas no tan seguras de ambos.

Ambos bajaron al ring y se pusieron uno en frente del otro. Cuando el réferi iba a comenzar la pelea, Chouji levantó la mano— Creo que comí un animal venenoso en el bosque de la muerte. No creo que pueda pelear— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Hayate, el Jounin enfermizo a cargo del examen asintió con la cabeza y llamó a los médicos, los cuales se llevaron al Genin. Al salir, Chouji se dirigió hacia la enfermería y sonrió amargamente mientras caminaba— _Yo… no puedo hacerlo. Ni por toda la comida del mundo podría lastimar a mi mejor amigo… lo siento Shikamaru_—.

Shikamaru hizo una muesca como era nombrado ganador. Se había dando cuenta en un instante lo que había hecho Chouji, pero no dijo nada. Subió como si nada y se puso al lado de su sensei— Parece que me debes una cena— dijo en un tono oscuro, que no paso desapercibido por Asuma.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

— ¡¿Escuchaste eso Akamaru?— gritó el chico perruno mientras elevaba su mano al aire, su perro ladró en acuerdo— ¡Que buena suerte! ¡Nos toco con el idiota de la academia! ¡Esto será pan comido!—.

— Kiba, no te confíes— dijo Shino— Puede que el Naruto que conoces ya no sea el mismo—.

— Si lo que digas Shino— mencionó el chico Inuzuka antes de saltar por el barandal y caer en la arena— ¡¿A que estas esperando retrasado? ¡¿Tienes miedo de que te patee el culo?— grito con una sonrisa confiada.

Naruto simplemente sonrió mientras se desvanecía y aparecía en frente de Kiba. Lo miró relajadamente durante unos segundos antes de hablar— Solo por eso, te golpearé más fuerte de lo que tenía pensado—.

— Séptimo combate, Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka de la hoja— dijo antes de hacerse un lado para poder retirarse, sin embargo el chico de traje lo detuvo.

— ¡Réferi! ¿Podría pedirle a Kiba que deje su mascota en el balcón?—.

— Animales e insectos pueden ser utilizados en batalla. No hay nada de ilegal en eso— contesto Hayate antes dar un par de tosidos.

— ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? ¿Le tienes miedo a los perros?— inquirió con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que no quitó la sensación relajada que tenía Naruto a su alrededor.

Su sonrisa no hizo más que aumentar— Oh no, no es eso. Tengo miedo de lastimarlo—.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos, tomó a su perro y lo dejó en el suelo— Quédate aquí Akamaru, me encargaré yo mismo de este idiota—.

— ¡Comiencen!—.

Kiba actuó rápidamente y se puso en cuatro patas— **Gijyuu Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu**— su cabello comenzó a crecer al igual que sus uñas, los rasgos de su rostro se volvieron mas animalisticos. Chakra abandonaba su cuerpo como miraba amenazadoramente al rubio. A una gran velocidad apareció en frente del rubio el cual seguía sonriendo— ¡Toma esto!—.

Su golpe iba directo al pecho. Sin embargo este nunca llegó.

Kiba se dio cuenta que Naruto se había hecho a un lado en el último segundo. Se detuvo a medio camino de la pared y se lanzó nuevamente hacía el rubio con la intención de dejarlo inconsciente. Lanzó unas esferas contra el rubio y el humo lo consumió— ¡Akamaru!— el perro saltó en la nube y se escuchó un forcejeo, hasta que el mismo chico de cabello rubio salió del humo sosteniendo al perro por el cuello.

— Utilizar a tu perro contra un ninja de esa forma… puede costarle la vida Kiba— dijo con una mirada estoica, ante la mirada expectante de todos comenzó a desenvainar una Katana— Yo no quería que esto pasara Kiba, pero tú me obligaste— posicionó la Katana en la garganta del pobre perro— Si das indicio de pelea, le cortaré la garganta—.

— ¡Akamaru!— el perro en cuestión dio un quejido de miedo ante la mirada de su amo, cabe decir que Kiba estaba completamente enojado a este punto— Cabron… haré que te arrepientas de esto— de su estuche ninja extrajo una pastilla negra, la cual Naruto reconoció de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué estas-…?— la pastilla cayó en la boca del perro, el cual comenzó a gruñir mientras su pelaje se ponía rojo— Mierda— murmuró Naruto antes de ser pateado en el pecho por el animal logrando que su agarre se aflojara y pueda huir. Corrió hasta llegar al lado de su amo— Tsk, y yo que creí que podía acabar esto rápidamente— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

En el balcón, todos los Jounin que promocionaron a sus estudiantes para el examen miraban impresionados al igual que sus alumnos al chico que no podía ni realizar un solo bunshin, ahora actuando de una manera diferente de las que ellos creían.

— Kakashi— dijo Gai admirando la velocidad del chico, recordando la vez en que salvó a Tenten de romperse la columna— ¿Que le has estado enseñando a tu estudiante?— pregunto serio, algo poco inusual en el.

Kurenai y Asuma estaban cerca pensando en la misma pregunta— ¡Nada!— dijo con su único ojo abierto, igualmente sorprendido— Yo no le he enseñado nada de eso—.

De vuelta a la arena, Akamaru saltó encima de la espalda de Kiba, quien hizo un sello— ¡**Juujin Bunshin**!— grito como el perro explotaba en una nube de humo y tomaba la forma del mismo chico debajo de él. Ambos tenían rasgos más animalisticos y miraban al rubio con una muesca de rabia.

— Parece que tendré dejar de jugar— dijo desenvainando la otra Katana y elevó ambas armas tomándolas por el mango de forma invertida.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia el rubio quien los estaba mirando estoicamente— **Soru**— dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecer detrás de ellos dispuesto a cortarlos. Como era de esperarse sus reflejos eran mucho más rápidos y esquivaron el ataque. Naruto lanzaba estocadas a cualquiera que se le acercara, pero estos lograban esquivar su ataque en el último momento, no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien lo lastimara, puesto que no eran lo suficientemente rápido como para dañarlo. Finalmente Kiba consiguió un rasguño en su mejilla y gruño como ambos tomaban distancia.

— Pareces confiarte por aumentar la velocidad…— dijo antes de comenzar a correr a gran velocidad hacia el rubio quien aun estaba a la defensiva esperando un ataque— ¡Pero para mí, siempre serás un perdedor!— grito al comenzar a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— Está acabado— dijo Kurenai, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Sin embargo a diferencia de su maestra, Hinata tenía una mirada asustada, como veía el ataque que pensaba realizar su compañero de equipo— _¡N-Naruto-kun!_— chillo en su mente cerrando los ojos.

— ¡**Gatsuuga**!— ambos torbellinos se dirigía hacia el rubio cruzando el camino de vez en cuando. Era un espectáculo tanto temible como hermoso.

Naruto se dio cuenta de este ataque y posicionó ambas armas en frente de él— Voy a interceptar tu ataque. ¡**Soru**!—.

Ambos ataque colisionaron liberando una gran cantidad de chispas. Naruto las sostuvo con fuerza y luego las movió de tal forma que el ataque conjunto que había realizado Kiba con su perro se dividiera y saliera volando en otra dirección. Sin embargo aun estaba en fuego cruzado, así que pegó un salto y dio una voltereta en el aire antes de caer y retomar la posición— Mierda, sentí que iba a perder la mano si seguía por más tiempo— murmuró dándole una hojeada a sus contrincantes quienes se detuvieron antes de comenzar a realizar el mismo ataque, solo que con una táctica diferente.

Esquivó el primero dando un salto, pero Kiba se había anticipado a eso y se dirigía hacia él, mientras que Akamaru se detenía y volvía a realizar la técnica en su dirección. Naruto tomó con fuerza ambas armas y las llevó en una posición encima de su cabeza— ¡**Niken: Hensa**!— las dos Katanas chocaron una vez más con el poderoso torbellino. Con un movimiento de sus manos Kiba se desvió en una dirección diferente.

Sin embargo se olvidó de Akamaru. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como un torbellino lo golpeaba de lleno en el pecho y lo enviaba directo contra la pared. Una explosión de humo y escombros voló por los aires ante el choque engendrado por el torbellino.

— ¡Lo tenemos Akamaru!— grito Kiba. Sin embargo su alegría se acabo como su clon fue enviado hacia él a una velocidad increíble. En una explosión de humo apareció Akamaru con muchos rasguños, gimiendo de dolor, el chico perruno no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como dos palabras sonaron al aire.

— **Soru**. **Shigan**— sangre salió a partir de su boca como la imagen de Naruto apareció en frente suyo. Tenía una mirada completamente fría en su rostro, no propia de él, su dedo estaba incrustado en su pecho. Tenía algunos cortes en su ropa y rostro, pero aparte de eso estaba completamente intacto. Dirigió su mirada para ver su pecho en donde estaba el dedo de su oponente— Lo siento Kiba. Pero tú me obligaste a llegar a este punto— gruño y con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba, ya que lo estaba abandonando, intentó golpearlo en el rostro… solo para que el dedo que estaba incrustado en su pecho saliera… y se volviera a incrustar de nuevo cerca de la interconexión entre su brazo y torso— **Shigan**—.

El brazo del ninja perro cayó como fideo y no parecía moverse— Por favor Kiba. No hagas este combate más largo de lo que ya es— el otro brazo del chico se hizo puño y se disponía a intentarlo de nuevo. Naruto suspiro.

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron como el puño del rubio golpeaba fuertemente su torso. Sus ojos fueron detrás de su cabeza y se desmayo. Naruto se hizo a un lado y dejó caer a su compañero de la misma aldea, tomó ambas armas que habían caído al suelo y las envainó antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Una mueca apareció en su rostro como llegó al lado del equipo 8.

— Lo siento— dijo inclinando la cabeza en frente de los compañeros restantes. Kurenai acepto su disculpa, Shino asintió con la cabeza y la Hyuga le ofreció un ungüento para sus heridas— Creo que deberías dárselo a Kiba, el lo necesita más que yo— mencionó sonriente antes de echarse un poco en su herida de la mejilla.

Kurenai vio a su alumno siendo levantado por los médicos— _No tienes porque sentir vergüenza Kiba, has perdido con un digno oponente_— la chica Hyuga hizo lo que le dijo el rubio y se dirigió hacia su compañero de equipo, Naruto y Kurenai vieron el pequeño intercambio de palabras entre ellos. El rubio suspiró— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó la hermosa Kunoichi.

— ¿También lo notaste?— preguntó con una mirada sombría. El chico posó sus ojos en el otro balcón, en donde se encontraba el equipo de Suna.

— ¿Qué cosa?— su ceja se inclino un poco, mantuvo el tono de voz bajo para no alertar a nadie.

— Quedan muy pocas personas… a este punto Hinata podría-…— su voz se quedo apagada cuando los nombres en la pantalla brillaron.

**Hinata Hyûga vs. Neji Hyûga**

— Tsk… hable de más—.

* * *

-Traducción-

**Tekkai:** (Masa de Hierro) Una técnica defensiva con la que endurecen el cuerpo hasta imitar la dureza del hierro.

**Gijyuu Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu:** (Estilo Animal: Técnica de Mimetismo) Kiba usa esta técnica para que su cuerpo adquiera rasgos animales.

**Juujin Bunshin:** (Clon Bestia) Con esta técnica Akamaru toma forma humana.

**Gatsuuga:** (Doble Colmillo) Con esta técnica tanto Kiba como Akamaru (en forma humana) giran a gran velocidad y forman una barrena para atacar al enemigo.

**Niken: Hensa:** (Dos Espadas: Desvió) Esta técnica fue creada en el momento, se trata de una técnica de espadas para desviar ataques. No está del todo perfeccionada.

Si me falto algo diganme :)

* * *

**16 Páginas, no está mal.**

**Estuve ansioso mientras escribía este capítulo. Quería que siguiera el estilo del manga. Leí algunos comentarios sobre cambiar ciertas cosas, si lo hice, ahora el equipo del sonido fue deshabilitado rápidamente, ahora los combates son diferentes, pero no se salen tanto del manga.**

**¿Alguien leyó el manga de Naruto en sus comienzos? ¡No saben lo mucho que se pierden! El manga en sus comienzos es lo mejor que pude leer… era cuando Kishimoto no tenía ideas estúpidas como las de ahora. Pero me distraigo del tema principal.**

**Orochimaru no está escondido entre los Jounin, porque su equipo está muerto. Kabuto decidió estar en los exámenes para conseguir información de Naruto y Sasuke. Reunió solo la de Sasuke, pensaba reunirla con Misumi pero fue derrotado antes de que pudiera siquiera reunir algo.**

**Naruto puede ser tonto a veces, pero es serio cuando llega el momento. Es por eso que adopta una faceta boba en otros episodios, incluso en este. Sin embargo cambia su personalidad a la hora del combate.**

**Este episodio fue largo para ustedes. Y espero actualizar pronto, no me apuren yo me tomaré mi tiempo y haré que ese tiempo que esperaron haya valido la pena.**

**Saludos.**


	5. Entrenar

**The Fox of the Six Skills**

_Por fullme_

— No has entendido nada—.

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo, sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios. Le dolía… le dolía el pecho, y mucho. Su visión se volvió borrosa y ante la pérdida de su chakra la línea de sangre se desactivó.

— Tus golpes no me han hecho nada—.

Ella sabía. Ella lo supo todo el tiempo. Durante todo el enfrentamiento, no pudo encestarle algún ataque que beneficie la batalla para ella. Escupió un poco de sangre y miró derrotada al suelo como su primo se ejercía triunfal, una mueca de dolor apareció en su delicado rostro.

* * *

Naruto observaba la batalla impasible, dándose cuenta del enorme error que había cometido al darle ánimos en esta lucha.

Mirando su temor en pelear contra su primo, decidió darle su apoyo, pero solo fue por motivos personales. El se sintió identificado con las palabras de ese presuntuoso de mierda y comenzó a creerle, recordó su pelea contra Orochimaru y lo débil que fue al no darle pelea. Él siempre estuvo jugando con él.

El hecho de que los débiles nunca cambiarían le hirvió la sangre y decidió mostrar su apoyo por la chica. Grave, error.

Ahora la estaba mirando con una expresión estoica como peleaban. Dejo de lado el concentrarse para controlar el Semei Kikan y dio su plena atención a esta pelea. Escuchó cada palabra y gritó algunas palabras de ánimo para que la chica se volviera a levantar a luchar.

Y luego… llego a este punto.

Se mordió la lengua ante el último golpe. Por alguna razón le dolió hasta el alma.

Silencio.

Neji comentó lo inútil que fue la lucha y que estaba ileso.

El rubio apretó el barandal.

— ¡Hinata no puede continuar, el ganador es-…!— sin embargo el protocolo se detuvo a mediados de la frase ante el grito de uno de los Genin desde el balcón.

— ¡No detengas la pelea!—.

— ¡Que mierda estás diciendo Naruto! ¡Ya ha superado su límite! Esta inconsciente— grito Sakura posicionándose al lado del chico que estaba sosteniendo el barandal desde el principio de la batalla.

Sin embargo el rubio no tenía necesidad de responder como la chica caída comenzó a levantarse lentamente ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes en la sala. Sangre escurría desde su boca como se lograba apreciar hematomas en su cuerpo el cual se estremecía al mantenerse de pie.

— ¿Porque te levantas de nuevo? No te empeñes en seguir una pelea que ya está decidida— una mueca apareció en el primo de Hinata, fijó su vista en la chica y sus ojos ardieron en un tenue rencor— _¿Por qué?_—.

Hinata subió la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con dos fosas de mar azul.

Sonrió.

Neji comenzó a darle todo un largo parloteo sobre el destino y lo mucho que estaba sufriendo Hinata por su familia. Sin embargo la reacción de la chica no cambio como en un principio de la pelea.

— T-Te equivocas, Neji— dijo mirándolo a través de sus cansados ojos opalinos— Yo también te he miré con mi **Byakugan**—.

En el barandal Naruto notó el cambio de postura en el primo de Hinata.

— Tú sufres mucho más que yo, tu sufres la discriminación de ramas en la familia Hyuga-…— la frase se corto cuando el chico activo su línea de sangre y corrió hacia su prima, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca enloquecida por el enojo.

El réferi se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a correr en la intercepción al igual que otros presentes en la habitación.

Neji sintió un viento repentino y su cuerpo se detuvo a medio camino. Entonces su furia se despejo y logró apreciar a su entorno. Kurenai, la encargada del equipo 8 apareció a un lado en cuclillas sosteniendo su mano izquierda. Gai, el encargado de su equipo pasó una mano por su cuello y lo estaba reteniendo en su lugar. El árbitro de la pelea lo sostenía por su mano derecha mientras lo miraba severamente.

Sin embargo la última persona que se dio cuenta en notar fue al rubio de enorme cabellera en frente de él. Era el chico que había estado animando a su prima. Fue el primero en aparecer y aun así no se había dado cuenta hasta este punto. Estaba sosteniendo el mango de una de sus Katanas y su otra mano estaba levantada apuntando con su dedo índice a su corazón.

Todos ellos estaban deteniendo lo que sería el asesinato de Hinata.

— ¿Por qué han bajado todos a protegerla? ¿Acaso el clan Hyuga disfruta de este privilegio?— pregunto estoicamente mirando con su Byakugan a través del rubio hacia la chica que es su prima.

— Solo un paso más…— dijo el rubio, sus ojos estaban cubierto por su cabello, no se veía nada feliz— Solo un paso más y te hubiera perforado el corazón—.

Unos tosidos alertaron a todos como Naruto se dio vuelta para ver a la chica ensangrentada caer como costal de papas. El se postró junto a ella al igual que su maestra y otros Genin que bajaron convenientemente después— Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto preocupado.

La aludida parpadeó cansada mirando a los ojos del rubio, oscuridad comenzaba a borrar su visión— _Na-Naruto-kun…_— farfullo. Nadie podía oírla salvo el rubio gracias a su gran percepción auditiva— _¿Crees que he cambiado… aunque… sea solo un… p-poco?_— su visión fue tragada por la oscuridad.

Se desmayo.

* * *

Naruto tuvo que tragarse su orgullo cuando ese imbécil comenzó a provocarlo. Le importo una mierda lidiar con ese bastardo. Decidió acompañar a la maestra de Hinata hacia el quirófano y ambos se sentaron en una banca a fuera de la sala.

Se mantuvo el silencio durante un largo rato.

Sin embargo a la hora Kurenai se aburrió de mucho silencio y decidió preguntar algo que la estaba carcomiendo durante un buen rato.

— ¿Por qué la animaste?— pregunto dirigiéndole la mirada severa al chico— Y ¿Por qué la salvaste?— ella era conocida como la reina del hielo en Konoha por la actitud que ella poseía contra los hombres. Ella era invitada a muchas citas pero siempre las rechazaba y era muy desconfiada del sexo masculino. Esa era una de las razones por la cual su mejor amiga era Anko, y la única.

Una mueca apareció en el rostro del chico rubio— La ayudé porque ella me estaba mirando— murmuro revelando una expresión triste.

Frunció el entrecejo— ¿Te estaba mirando?— inquirió. La declaración no le estaba gustando para nada.

— Ella me miraba entrenar. No entendía por qué lo hacía, pero decidí no prestarle atención— dijo, estaba de brazos cruzados, su mano apretó ligeramente su hombro— Ahora que lo pienso, ella se quedaba horas mirándome entrenar, recuerdo que un día podía oler el Ramen que ella llevaba, creo que quería compartirlo… pero nunca se me acerco— sus ojos comenzaron a picar, pero no hizo nada para detener el picor. Su mano apretó un poco más su propio brazo— Y en la pelea… ella estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer… recordé el tiempo en que sentía su presencia y lo bien que me sentía al saber que ella me estaba mirando— una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. La Jounin pudo apreciar con los ojos abiertos como el chico estaba llorando plenamente, lagrimas caían por sus ojos, estaba mordisqueando su labio y unos mocos se estaban escurriendo por la nariz— Creo que fue una mala idea animarla…— susurro con una sonrisa forzada.

Kurenai se sintió como una mierda al ver lo que había causado. Sintió remordimiento por la forma en cómo actuó respecto al chico y pena al saber la razón por la cual la chica lo miraba y él no lo sabía.

Sin previo aviso envolvió ambos brazos alrededor del chico y lo atrajo hacia sí misma. El rubio se vio sorprendido por esto, pero al final no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar plenamente, recordando todos los momentos tristes de su vida. La mujer abrazó también al chico y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Al final, ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de cada uno.

* * *

— ¿Así que me toco el 1?— murmuro mirando el pedazo de papel que le había traído su compañera de equipo. Al levantarse se sorprendió de encontrarse solo en la banca, pero decidió no despegarse de ella. Sakura se apareció unos minutos después trayéndole un papel y explicando lo que sería la siguiente parte del examen. Además de algunos detalles extras como la pelea de Lee y Gaara— ¿Con quién me toca pelear?— pregunto acomodándose en su asiento, pensaba quedarse aquí hasta mañana.

— Neji Hyuga— los pensamientos del rubio se detuvieron y le envió una mirada seria— La próxima lucha será dentro de un mes, para que los concursantes tengan tiempo para descansar y recuperarse—.

El rubio cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió con una expresión vacía— Un mes es más que suficiente— dijo antes de levantarse, posiciono sus manos en un sello característico y mencionó— **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**— en una explosión de humo apareció otro chico igual al rubio y se sentó en la banca— Cuando acabe el día infórmame todo lo que ocurrió— el clon asintió con la cabeza.

— Bueno, nos vemos Sakura-chan. No olvides entrenar un poco hoy— dijo con una sonrisa medio forzada antes de desaparecer en un flash de velocidad.

* * *

Naruto dejo escapar un gruñido de molestia, varios Kunai y Shuriken se encontraban incrustados en todo su cuerpo semi desnudo, algunos estaban regados por el suelo. Había decidido comenzar de lleno el entrenamiento para poder dominar las otras técnicas. De momento estaba forzando la utilización de la habilidad para endurecer su cuerpo, pero le estaba dando problemas, había momentos en los que no se endurecía lo suficiente o que simplemente no lo hacía, provocando lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos.

Kurenai, la sensei de Hinata se apareció un par de veces en el campo de entrenamiento donde él estaba para decirle algunas noticias de la chica, dejarle el almuerzo que ella misma preparaba y mirarlo entrenar. Pero solo se quedaba una hora o dos y luego se iba, ella no era como su perezoso profesor y se encargaba de entrenar un poco a los integrantes restantes del equipo para enfrentamientos o misiones siguientes.

¿Porque tanto recelo con el Jounin de cabello plateado? Pues eso se remonta al día en que decidió ir a visitar a su compañero de equipo. En el camino se encontró con Kakashi y decidió darle una oportunidad para que se gane su respeto nuevamente. Sin embargo le dio una explicación algo estúpida de la razón por la cual debía entrenar a Gaara. No puso queja alguna, simplemente se volteó y se retiro.

Luego mientras entrenaba apareció el tipo que noqueó con el **Orioke no Jutsu**, dijo algo sobre una deuda que le debía por ayudar a Konohamaru y que Kakashi lo envió para entrenarlo. No quiso aceptar su ayuda y le dijo que ya tenía un régimen para entrenarse en contra de Neji, sin embargo el hombre antes de irse le dejo un pergamino con algunos jutsu y tips para el control de Chakra. Pensó en tirarlos a la basura, pero visto y considerando que era un Jounin decidió conservarlos.

En el mismo pergamino explicó unos ejercicios de control de chakra y la misma técnica que él había aprendido. El Kage Bunshin. Sin embargo, este contenía una explicación detallada que le serviría para poder llevar al máximo su capacidad…

Fue de mucha ayuda. Si tenía la oportunidad de verlo otra vez le intentaría pedirle disculpas por la forma tan descortés en la que le habló.

Ahora al punto en el que se encontraba.

— ¡Una vez más!— grito entre respiraciones. Los clones a su alrededor lanzaron las armas al mismo tiempo hacia él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y murmuró el mando— **Tekkai**— dio un pequeño quejido como varias de las armas lanzadas rebotaron contra su cuerpo, sin embargo un par que fue lanzada con más fuerza, se incrustaron en su piel— Tsk… mierda. A este punto no podré dominar esta técnica, ya va una semana— se dijo a si mismo mientras extraía algunas armas de su cuerpo. Un clon se acercó y extrajo las que no podía alcanzar el verdadero y las lanzó al suelo.

Cerró sus ojos mientras sacaba de su estuche ninja la pomada que le había dado la chica Hyuga y paseo parte de ella en las heridas, cabe decir que estas se curaron de inmediato— Wow… creo que debo pedirle más de esto a Hinata cuando pueda volver a caminar— menciono sentándose en un tronco. Sus clones comenzaron a recoger las armas esparcidas por el suelo y a prepararse para volver a lanzarlas cuando sea necesario.

Debía de agradecerle mucho a ese pervertido de armario por el pergamino. Ahora que sabía la verdadera capacidad de los Kage Bunshin podría utilizarlas para el entrenamiento. Utilizó los clones para los lanzamientos de Kunai y Shuriken y cuando los despeje tendría el recuerdo de ellos y saber cómo usarlos mejor. También los usaba para esos ejercicios de Chakra de los que tanto explicaba el libro, por alguna razón eran muy difíciles… pero le servirían de mucho. En especial el de caminar sobre el agua.

Cogió el almuerzo que le había dejado Kurenai antes de irse y procedió a devorarlo. Se relajo un poco, pero el sentimiento se iba de vez en cuando al sentir los recuerdos de sus clones que se encargaban de hacer los ejercicios de Chakra. Ya había dominado perfectamente la caminata del árbol, pero decidió volver a empezarla otra vez, al igual que la caminata en el agua. La razón por la que no podían engendrarla bien, era por el contacto con el agua, el clon debía ser remplazado de inmediato si no lo lograba, porque si no se hundía en el agua y luego se ahogaba hasta explotar.

Decidió que una vez que haya logrado perfeccionar los ejercicios de chakra se iría por los Jutsu. Ese Jounin le había dejado unos de agua, de viento y de tierra. No eran muy fuertes, pero algo es algo y no iba a desperdiciarlos.

Cuando termino su comida decidió volver al entrenamiento. Decidió dejar de lado un momento del endurecimiento, ahora se iba a dedicar a esquivar. Esquivar, eso era lo que necesitaba para poder enfrentarse a ese bastardo

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando un clon se acercó hacia él, estaba vestido con la ropa que tenía antes. Para no confundir a sus clones se quito la camisa, chaqueta y corbata, así no los arruinaría.

— Ven— susurro el rubio. El clon corrió hacia él y comenzó a enviar golpes en su dirección. Intento lo mas que pudo en esquivarlos todos, pero no pudo evitar ser lastimado por alguno.

Otro día más de entrenamiento.

* * *

Naruto dio una pequeña sonrisa. Otra menos, falta dos más y habrá dominado el Rokushiki, bueno, en teoría, aun le faltaba aprender las variantes alternas que habían mencionado en medio de las historias y/o al final del pergamino. Había más que no podía llegar a leer, pero decidió no hacerle mucho caso.

Decidió que era mucho entrenamiento físico por hoy y decidió tomar una caminata hacia el hospital, dejó varios clones en el campo de entrenamiento aprendiendo algunas técnicas y controles de Chakra. No tenía muchas ganas de aprender nada relacionado con el chakra hoy, eso se lo dejaba a sus clones.

Salió del bosque y tomo una ruta muy conocida por él, la que estaba cerca de los balnearios, en especifico, la sección femenina. Ni se molestaba en mirar, puesto que estaba ocupado entrenando, sin embargo hoy dio una mirada hacia la derecha… y vio algo que cambio su expresión radicalmente.

Un hombre de cabello blanco en cuclillas mirando por un agujero en la pared mientras se reía perversamente, vestía de ropas color musgo y rojo opacado junto a unas sandalias de madera.

— Hey— dijo mientras se paraba detrás del tipo con una expresión estoica.

El hombre salto ante su voz y se dio vuelta de inmediato. La mirada en su rostro fue como si hubiera visto un fantasma— ¡Mierda mocoso! Por un segundo creí que eras…— dejo la oración ahí y tosió intentando mantener la calma.

— Estas al tanto que espiar a mujeres bañándose es considerando un crimen, ¿Verdad?— dijo con una mueca en su rostro y ambos ojos ocultos por la sombra de su cabello.

— Tsk, por un segundo muchacho, por un segundo, creí que estaba en problemas, me asustaste mucho— rio mientras intentaba volver a su posición inicial.

— ¿Quien dijo que no lo estás?— pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, su visión aun estaba oculta.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Eres solo un mocoso—.

— Esto—.

Naruto tomo una gran bocanada de aire y grito a pulmón limpio que un viejo verde estaba espiando en las aguas termales. Disfrutó cada momento en el cual el hombre intentó detenerlo o incluso imploró piedad. Entonces se escucharon chillidos y gruñidos detrás de la verja, antes de estallar en astillas. El rubio mirando su trabajo se escabulló para no encontrarse en el fuego cruzado.

Sonrió desde una distancia segura y decidió volver a su camino para poder ver a Hinata de nuevo.

* * *

— ¡Hey!—

Ignoró el ruido y siguió adelante, estaba a poco de llegar al Hospital, no quería volver a lidiar con este idiota.

— ¡Oye niño! ¡Estoy hablándote! ¡Oye!—.

— _Si tan solo pudiera ignorarlo para siempre_— pensó mientras seguía ignorándolo, el hombre intentó detenerlo al intentar agarrarlo por el hombro. Intentó.

El hombre pensó que lo tenía, sin embargo su mano se apoyó en el aire y cayó al suelo. Naruto siguió caminando hasta la mitad de la calle a pocos metros del hombre en el suelo y se dio media vuelta— Me has estado siguiendo todo este tiempo. ¿Qué quieres de mi?— pregunto con una inclinación de su ceja.

— ¿Eres Naruto, verdad?— el chico asintió— Bien, estoy aquí para entrenarte, ¡Probablemente hayas escuchado acerca de mi!— dijo al levantarse y tomar una pose conmemorativa— ¡Yo soy el valiente! ¡El honorable y atractivo león! Los pétalos de cerezos caen ante mi presencia en un destello de-…—.

— Maestro Jiraya, el niño se fue hace unos momentos— dijo un hombre de la multitud admirando al sapo sabio, el cual estaba vestido con ropas tradicionales japonesas con una máscara kabuki y un fondo soleado pintado en una valla.

* * *

El rubio tomó asiento al lado de la chica de cabello índigo, quien estaba en cama. Tras la cirugía ella fue trasladada a una habitación privada, en la cual ella estaría para recuperarse. Naruto decidió visitarla todos los días, dejando a un clon a los alrededores por si ocurría algo.

Dejó un ramo de flores a la mesita de noche y luego le sonrió. Siempre dejaba un espacio en el entrenamiento para poder visitar a la chica y mirarla durante un largo rato para luego irse y volver al día siguiente. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Cuando te despiertes, yo te voy a enseñar todo lo que se, Hinata— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, llevó su mano hasta apoderarse de la mano de la chica dormida y la apretó con fuerza— Te lo prometo… yo siempre cumplo mis promesas—.

La chica dio un pequeño quejido en su sueño, sin embargo todo parecía normal hasta que…— _Naruto-kun…_— farfulló retorciéndose un poco.

Naruto prestó atención a lo que estaba murmurando… y escuchó algo que lo dejo perplejo.

* * *

— Así que estas son las citas a las que vas Nai-chan— la mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos saltó ante la nueva voz detrás de ella, una que conocía perfectamente— Si venías a ver a un niño al menos me hubieras invitado— dio un resoplido mientras se ponía a su lado.

Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Anko Mitarashi, la encargada del segundo examen y también su mejor amiga. No cabe decir que a Kurenai casi se le sale el corazón de la sorpresa.

— ¡Anko! ¡No es lo que parece!— dijo mientras sostenía la bolsa en la cual llevaba el almuerzo del rubio. Ella decidió preparárselo puesto que el primer día en el cual lo vino a visitar hablaron sobre su alimentación y que no ha estado comiendo desde que había comenzado a entrenar.

La mujer la ignoró y miró a quien su mejor amiga estaba mirando de arriba a abajo— Pero si es el niño de Kakashi… Nai-chan, no sabías que ibas por niños— una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro de la Jounin especial, admirando a su amiga, la cual tenía las mejillas sonrojadas— Hm… me gusta, parece que estas contagiándote con mi entusiasmo— rió dándole una última mirada antes de dirigir su atención hacia el rubio, el cual estaba esquivando ataques como si se tratara de un papel.

— Muy lindo por cierto— una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro— ¿Quieres compartir con tu mejor amiga?— no cabe decir que era muy guapo cuando lo veía de nuevo, en especial cuando se entrenaba con el pecho al descubierto.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Anko! ¡Tú le ganas en años!— dijo abriendo los ojos desconcertada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas ardían ante la insinuación.

— ¿Y? Es un ninja ahora, así que a nadie le debe importar, ¿Compartes?—

— ¡Anko, no! No te voy a dejar— dijo mirándola severamente, provocando una chispa en los ojos de ambas.

— ¿Así que quieres pelear por él, eh?— la chispa entre sus ojos se intensificó, ambas mujeres se acercaron hasta que sus pechos se estaba tocando— ¡El que tenga sexo con él primero gana!— dijo antes de desaparecer.

— ¿QUE? ¡Anko! ¡Yo nunca accedí a esto!— su grito alertó al rubio, quien prestó atención hacia donde ella se encontraba.

— Kurenai-sensei— la mujer salto ante el llamado del chico. Miles de imágenes sugestivas volaron por su mente como se acercaba hacia el rubio semi desnudo en medio del claro, varios de sus clones habían desaparecido. Si no fuera por el nerviosismo y la conversación con Anko, se habría dado cuenta que ahora el rubio portaba pesos tanto en sus manos como en sus piernas— No esperaba verla tan temprano, ¿Ocurre algo?—.

La mujer dio una sonrisa forzada mientras elevaba el almuerzo en sus manos— Te traje el almuerzo como siempre—.

A lo lejos, Jiraya escribía como condenado todo lo que acababa de presenciar— Dios, muchas gracias por enviarme a este alumno— dijo con una enorme sonrisa pervertida en su rostro. ¿Qué importa enseñarle algo ahora? ¡El Rasengan puede esperar!

* * *

— ¡**Tekkai: Gou**!— el puño de un rubio conectó con la nariz de otro. Al chocar el clon explotó en una mota de humo— Hasta que pude dominarlas… ahora me falta la mas difícil— se dijo mientras creaba otra cantidad masiva de clones. Decidió que Jiraya podría serle de ayuda, puesto que había decidido enseñarle un par de jutsu y mejorar los que ya tenía.

Se sentó en el suelo y entrelazó sus manos. Relajó el cuerpo y cerró los ojos— **Semei Kikan**— murmuro, lentamente su cabello comenzó a levantarse y moverse como tentáculos alrededor. Sin previo aviso los clones se dirigieron hacia él y comenzaron a atacarlo, el rubio no necesito concentrarse en atacarlos, puesto que al utilizar esta técnica en su cabello, este lo protegía automáticamente, era algo así como la arena del chico de Suna. El cabello actuaba golpeando a cada clon que se acercaba, hasta tomaba forma de espada y cortaba algunos. Su cabello tomo la forma de mano y comenzó a disparar Shigan con él.

— Esto se está volviendo cansado…— se dijo a si mismo. Aunque era obvio, el se despertaba a las 5 de la mañana a entrenar y se dormía hasta caer rendido a las 2 de la mañana. Utilizaba 1 hora para ir a visitar a Hinata, su otra hora disponible se la pasaba vagando en Konoha, en una de esas horas en las que se pasaba en las calles se encontró con Maito Gai. Tuvo una charla con él y sobre su posible enfrentamiento contra Gaara, temiendo lo peor, le entrego los pesos que Lee había dejado en las pre-eliminatorias.

Se quitó los pesos de sus manos y pies. Había conseguido el otro par de Jiraya, ya que le había dado esos pesos para trabajar mucho más rápido sus técnicas. Funcionaban diferentes a los pesos en sus pies, además de proporcionarle un peso adicional, estos retenían su Chakra y lo dejaban en este estado tan rápido. Aun no se acostumbraba del todo con ellos.

Cuando por fin estuvo libre volvió a crear otra enorme cantidad gigantesca de clones y se posicionó nuevamente, el entrenamiento no acababa hasta dentro de 3 horas.

Jiraya no muy lejos de donde se encontraba estaba mirando a unas chicas en la cascada mientras un par de clones estaban aprendiendo unas técnicas que le había dado. Unas no tan básicas como las que ya sabía, estas eran mucho más avanzadas. Miró por la comisura de sus ojos al chico de larga cabellera rubia enfrentarse otra vez contra sus propios clones, era un buena forma de entrenamiento que hacerlo por si mismo, el pudo ayudarlo, pero el chico ya estaba a otro nivel. En lo único que pudo ser de ayuda era en corregir algunos errores que hacía al utilizar las espadas y los pesos que le había dado. Nunca fue bueno en Taijutsu, puesto que tenía el Modo Sennin, el cual era su última carta de juego— Parece que me voy desgastando— rio antes de darse cuenta de que las chicas en la cascada se había ido— _Parece que voy a tener que conformarme con la chica que trae el almuerzo_— murmuro descorazonado, luego una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro cuando recordó todo el material que había conseguido de los encuentros entre esas dos mujeres y el rubio.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— dijo un clon mirándolo peligrosamente, Jiraya se dio la vuelta para ver al rubio clon mirándolo desde arriba con su forma zorro humanoide. Era gracioso, puesto que había descubierto nuevas formas.

Gotas de sudor caían por su rostro— Jejeje no es nada chico, solo decía sobre ir a buscar nueva información— dijo dispuesto a irse y esconderse para el encuentro. Esperaba que ambas chicas volvieran a encontrarse para formar otra pelea por el rubio.

— Hm… mas te vale que no sea aquí— un aura peligrosa rodeo al clon como su cabello comenzó a elevarse— Espero no pillarte de la misma forma que la otra vez…—.

Jiraya chillo.

* * *

— Así que ya puedes caminar…— la nueva voz la tomó por sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron y se dio vuelta para ver a un chico de largo cabello rubio como una gran melena de león y pintura en su rostro asemejando a un Kabuki— Cuando la enfermera me dijo que te habías ido me sentí un poco triste, pero sabía que te recuperarías algún día, así que no me importa—.

Frente a frente estaba Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki.

La chica dio un paso atrás ante la presencia del chico que le gustaba y se escondió detrás del tronco de entrenamiento— N-Naruto-kun— susurro suavemente— ¿Q-Qu-Que haces aquí? Es el ex-examen final…—.

— Vine aquí a pensar— no era del todo mentira, pronto sería la invasión a Konoha y eso lo ponía nervioso. La chica del sonido había contado todo lo que sabía, pero era una información muy básica, apenas estaba enterada sobre la invasión, pero tenía una fuente confiable al ser la amiga de uno de los guardaespaldas personales de Orochimaru— Aquí fue donde yo me convertí en un Genin— menciono.

— ¿Y e-eso p-porque?— tartamudeo mientras intentaba utilizar el tronco como un escudo entre ella y el rubio, el cual estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

— No tiene mucha importancia ahora— dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, entonces sonrió— Me alegra ver que estas bien Hinata— las mejillas de la chica se llenaron de sangre ante esto, sin embargo el rubio ignoró esto y dio otro paso más.

Ante este movimiento dio un paso atrás. Naruto inclinó un poco la cabeza, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la chica habló— Cu-Cuando me animaste en el combate… sentí que me volvía mas fuerte… cuando acabaron los combates me sentí orgullosa de mi misma… a-aunque sea solo un poco— parecía respirar tranquilamente, casi como si hubiera estado ensayando para decirle eso— C-Creo que la gente no se da cuenta, pe-pero… y-yo creo que he cambiado…—.

— Gracias a ti, Naruto-kun— pensaba seguir, sin embargo su mente se detuvo al sentir un par de brazos envolverla. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que esos fuertes brazos pertenecían al chico a quien le dirigía esas palabras.

— No— susurro el chico con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro— Gracias a ti, Hinata— dijo mientras aplicaba un poco mas de fuerza en el abrazo.

Se quedaron ahí durante unos segundos donde ambos podían sentir el latido del corazón de cada uno, el de la chica era mucho más rápido ante la sensación que estaba experimentando. Hinata cerró los ojos, dejando que una pequeña lágrima cayera por la esquina de su ojo derecho— _Na-Naruto-kun_— pensó.

Cuando se separaron el rubio le entregó una enorme sonrisa— ¡Gracias Hinata! Me ayudaste mucho… al principio estaba algo nervioso por la pelea contra Neji, pero gracias a ti me siento mejor ahora— eso fue una mentira, pero no podía decirle que se iba a desatar una guerra en Konoha ahora mismo— Quizás cuando te mejores quisieras compartir un Ramen cuando me vayas a ver—.

Este último comentario la tomó por sorpresa. _¿Él sabía?_

El que lo supiera sería la peor que le podría pasar.

En su momento de nerviosismo ante el último comentario se dio cuenta de su maquillaje en el rostro— N-Na-Naruto-kun, t-tienes pi-pintura en tu… rostro— tartamudeo suavemente. El rubio no hizo más que sonreír.

Ignorando el comentario comenzó a caminar lejos del campo de entrenamiento, dirigiéndose hacia el gran estadio a la deriva— No te olvides de ir a ver el espectáculo, Hinata… chan— la chica al escuchar el sufijo se dio vuelta para encarar a la espalda del chico que le gustaba, sin embargo el chico ya se había ido.

* * *

-Traducción-

**Byakugan: **(Ojo Blanco) Es el jutsu Barrera de Sangre del clan Hyūga, una poderosa técnica ocular que les otorga varias habilidades: un radio de visión de casi 360º grados, visión a través de los objetos y capacidad telescópica del ojo, y principalmente la capacidad de ver el Chakra y el sistema de Chakra de dentro del cuerpo del enemigo, lo que es primordial para su estilo de combate

**Orioke no Jutsu: **(Técnica Sexy) Un jutsu en el que consiste en transformarse en una mujer con proporciones perfectas.

**Tekkai Gou:** (Dura Masa de Hierro) Es una versión mejorada del Tekkai, endurece mucho mas el cuerpo.

**Semei Kikan: Shishi Shigan: **(Retorno a la Vida: Dedo Pistola León) Naruto utiliza su melena, la cual puede mover a voluntad propia, para crear manos de pelo con las que realizar "Shigan", la técnica no se menciona, pero está implicada en el capitulo.

* * *

**Uff… por fin! 12 páginas en Word? Bueno un poco.**

**7 de las páginas escritas estaban listas hace una semana, sin embargo perdí la inspiración y decidí dejarlo para esta semana. Lo más gracioso es que lo termine a 2 días de mi cumpleaños, quizás es porque estoy algo emocionado.**

**Gracias por los comentarios del episodio pasado y los que ya tengo, los aprecio mucho. Así que decido responder algunas preguntas que tengo por aquí.**

**Naruto puede usar el Rokushiki hasta cierto punto. En comparación de fuerza… él está entre Blueno y Jyabura. Sin embargo cuando está en su forma de Zorro puede sobrepasar la fuerza de Jyabura y a Kaku (El que conoce One Piece podrá entender esto).**

**Naruto no es tan calculador. El solo piensa. En el anime lo mostraban como un idiota, aquí solo lo tiene más inteligencia.**

**¿Por qué Naruto tiene desconfianza de Kabuto? Los sentidos olfativos de Naruto lo han llevado desconfiar de Kabuto, puesto que huele igual que Orochimaru. Y también puede escuchar cosas que otros no por su conexión con los zorros.**

**Con respecto al "Modo Berserker" fue cosa tanto de enojo y el sello maldito. Naruto puede controlarlo porque no deja que sus emociones vengativas tomen su voluntad, sin embargo esto se fue a la mierda cuando vio a Sakura lastimada. Esto probablemente vuelva a ocurrir en el futuro.**

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen muchos comentarios por favor :)**

**Saludos.**


	6. Noticia

**Noticia.**

* * *

Disculpen las molestias internautas. Pero gracias a las nuevas politicas de , me veo obligado a trasladarme a otros sitios. Soy un hombre de gustos extraños y no me gusta la censura, en especial en algo que esta hecho por mi.

Vean mi perfil, ahi encontrarán la direccion donde estaré actualizando este fic y otros. Quizas siga publicando por aqui, pero en lo que respecta lemons y nuevas historias, será en AdultFanfiction.

Gracias de antemano.

* * *

**Okushi**


End file.
